Drabbles of every kind
by Origo Mali
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles. Chapters are titled after characters and the prompt used for the drabble. Not all drabbles contain pairings. M marks mature drabbles.
1. Jiroh Broken Heart

A/N: Okay, here is the deal; every "chapter" is a different drabble. They are named with whatever the generator spat out at me. Ratings fluctuate, so I just called it all "M". I'll be adding more drabbles to this as time goes on, most likely more then one at a time. Everything has been originally posted on my LJ account.

**Akutagawa Jirou / Akutagawa Jirou**

**Broken heart**

Sitting down on the cool wooden bench in the Hyotei regular only change room, Jiroh didn't know what to do. He stared blindly in front of himself, not really looking at anything at all. He mused to himself that he must be in shock, as he currently felt nothing, just a strange numb emptiness inside. Everything that he had believed in, ever wanted, ever needed was now gone. Just simply gone. He looked down at the tennis racquet that somehow was still in his hand and found that he no longer had any will to continue to play the game.

The numbness then faded and the pain took its place at the realization. He never played for himself, he played for another and now that other wanted nothing to do with him. Heartbroken, Jiroh dropped the racquet and peeled of his regular jersey. He stared at it for a long moment, studying the way it looked in his hands, the way the expensive fabric rippled and folded. Carefully folding it up he placed it on the bench beside him and stood up. With tears now blurring his vision he quickly grabbed and threw on his normal clothes then ran from the empty room.

He vowed he would never step back that room for the rest of his life. He vowed to himself that no matter what, he would never see the other again. Besides, he always secretly wanted to attend Rikkai, not Hyotei. Everyone knew that, so no one would be surprised at his choice. Its not like anyone would miss him, right?


	2. KiriharaAkutsu formal shopping

**Kirihara Akaya / Akutsu Jin**

**Prom/Formal shopping**

At times Kirihara hated his fuko-buchou more then others, this would be one of those times. In a nice round about way (in which he meant blatantly threatened with physical force), he had warned Kirihara that if he showed up to _their_ formal and even in the _slightest_ embarrassed him, their tennis team, or god forbid, their _buchou_, Kirihara will suffer a penalty worse then death.

So Kirihara vowed he would be the best behaved, best dressed, gentleman there, and he was going to show up with his buchou hanging off his arm. Let Sanada swallow _that._

Let no one say that Kirihara Akaya let people threaten him and get away with it.

That was at least until he walked face first into Akutsu Jin of Yambuki. Kirihara quickly stumbled backwards and blanched at the threatening expression on the older boys face. That's when he noticed the large bag the boy was carrying as he walking out of the store that Kirihara was about to by his suit.

Kirihara quickly managed to spit out an apology and how he saw nothing, he was never there before quickly turning around and running to find a different store to purchase his suit.

On second thought, let no one say that Kirihara Akaya didn't know when to back down and swallow his pride.


	3. Ryoma Parasite

Echizen Ryoma / Echizen Ryoma

Parasite

Echizen knew that some of his sempai's did not overly like him. Ok, that might have been a bit of an understatement, but not much of one really. So when he came into the change room after practice and found 'Parasite' scrawled over his tennis bag in large white letters, he found himself only slightly surprised. He knew something like this was coming, he _was_ the best player on the team and the third years must be really upset at that. It never dawned on him that it may not have been tennis related and due to his recent fixation with one energetic redhead and his current attempts to woo him.

Nah, that didn't have anything to do with it all.


	4. YuutaTachibana Electisity

Fuji Yuuta / Tachibana Kippei

Electricity

Yuuta's Aniki had a lot of friends, and they would always come over to him. Yuuta was not normally home anymore to see who was over the most, but he would always come home on the weekend when he knew when a certain one of those friends was going to be staying for dinner. For some unknown reason Yuuta felt a pull towards the older boy, he knew that their was something between them. When ever Yuuta looked into his eyes it was like electricity coursed through his body. Shivers raced down his spine and his fingers tingled with the need to reach out and touch the other.

Though he really didn't think that the controlled buchou of Fudimine would appreciate being jumped by his friends younger brother over the dinner table. Well maybe he would, that was if no one else was in the room.


	5. OishiTezuka Confessions

Tezuka Kunimitsu / Oishi Syuuichiroh

Confession

Oishi had come across a great many things during his time as fuko-buchou of Siegaku. Most of them he wished he had never had the displeasure of ever seeing. Most of them had to deal with the underclassmen though their had been the odd time when he walked in on wrong moments concerning his fellow third years. But this time, this time was a big mistake. And the people involved in this mistake didn't know about it.

"Ano . . . Tezuka can I . . . uh . . . talk to you for a bit?" He was going to die of embarrassment and shame, he knew it.

Tezuka nodded and waited for Oishi to speak. Being the only two in the clubroom Tezuka didn't feel the need to move from where he was and he continued on with his paperwork.

"You . . .uh . . . leftthisintheclubroomyesterday!" and with that Oishi returned Tezuka's missing article onto his desk and proceeded to run out fo the room.

Tezuka looked at what Oishi had returned to him and blushed. It was the picture of Syusuke and Eiji making out in the showers that he had 'borrowed' from Fuji. He was wondering where it had gotten off too after he had . . . used viewed it last.


	6. EijiKirihara Doubles

Kikumaru Eiji / Kirihara Akaya

Doubles

Doubles, Kirihara despised doubles. He really didn't know why and he didn't really care, all he knew was that he hated it. He hated that their had to be two people on the court, he hated that they court got bigger so it was easer for the whimps, he hated that you had to co-operate with some one else. It was a waist of time and court space.

But then he say the way that Kikumaru would cling and jump onto his doubles partner. With out realizing Kirihara didn't mind doubles so much anymore . . . it looked like it may actually be . . . . . _fun_.


	7. EijiTaka Sour

Kikumaru Eiji / Kawamura Takashi

Sour

Having food in the clubroom wasn't something that was exactly approved of by either the buchou or fuko-buchou, but that's what made it all the more enjoyable. The thrill of breaking the rules, defying his superiors, having the forbidden, or at least that's how Eiji perceived it. Smirking evilly, he looked around to see if anyone who would rat him out was around before reaching into his tennis bag and grabbing a huge plastic baggy of various candies.

Beside him Kawamura's eyes went wide at the shear amount of sugar that must have been contained in that bag alone. It didn't seem like a good thing for the normally hyperactive redhead to have that much sugar, if he was hyper normally Kawamura really didn't want to see what he would be like after ingesting all of that.

"Ah, Kikumaru-kun, are you going to eat all of that?" Kawamura asked shyly.

Eiji giggles at the question, "of course not! I brought it for everyone!"

Eiji then open the bag and held it out for Takashi, eyes gleaming with mischief, "Want some?"

Takashi knew he really shouldn't as it was against the rules, but found it impossible to say no to the redhead just like everyone else. He carefully reached into the bag and grabbed some form of a yellow and green gummy and popped it into his mouth.

"Oh Eiji-chan! You did bring the supper sour candies!" Fuji's voice exclaimed from behind Takashi.

Unfortunately for Takashi, he never stood a chance and his face contorted at the sour gummy that both Eiji and Fuji found quite hilarious to watch.


	8. KiriharaSanada Shoelaces

Genichirou Sanada / Kirihara Akaya

Shoelaces

Today was the day that Kirihara vowed he would get his revenge. He would get his revenge on Sanada for all those times that he had embarrassed him, beat him, mocked him, kept their most wonderful buchou away from him, now it was time to get even. With Sanada being distracted by their most graceful buchou talking to him about something, Kirihara went to work.

Sanada was too busy to notice Kirihara sneaking up behind him and then crawling to get withing touching distance of his shoes. Holding in his cackles, but unable to keep the evil smirk off his face, Kirihara quickly but silently undid his fuko-buchou's shoelaces then retied them together. His smirked widened as he was able to sneak away unnoticed by Sanada before coming up around them to be at his buchou's side.

"Yukimura-buchou you said you would let me take you out for ice cream after practice, shall we go?" Kirihara asked sweetly, knowing that it would piss Sanada off.

"Oh, of course Kirihara-kun! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Yukimura turned and started to walk off with Kirihara, not seeing the looks passed between the two other boys.

Sanada was seething and Kirihara sticking his tongue out at him from behind _his_ buchou's back did little to help that fact. He started to take a giant step after the two but when he tried to move his foot he found that he couldn't and Sanada toppled to the ground. He glared up at Kirihara, death spelled out clearly in his eyes, as the little demon walked away Yukimura.

Never again would Sanada get shoes with laces, from now on velcro was the way to go.


	9. JirohYuushi The Zoo

Akutagawa Jirou / Oshitari Yuushi

The Zoo

For once Jiroh was wide awake and it was all thanks to his most amazing boyfriend. He loved the zoo, he loved everything about it from the giant snakes to the cute fuzzy koala bears, especially the cute fuzzy koala bears. And it was those said koala bears that Jiroh was currently cooing over as he clung to his most amazing boyfriend who had taken him to see said cute fuzzy creatures.

"Kawaii! Look how cute they are Yuushi!" Jiroh giggled and he clung to his boyfriends waist. Yuushi always did the best things for him and Jiroh loved it. Yuushi just liked to see Jiroh awake in the day besides tennis matches and sex, though Jiroh was never as coherent as he was as when he was having sex.


	10. FujiMomo Chocolate

Fuji Syuusuke / Momoshiro Takeshi

Chocolate

If there was one thing that Momoshiro liked more then tennis, it was junk food. He didn't really know why but damn, he didn't think he could get through the day without it. When ever he saw that there was a new flavour of chips or new brand of candies, he bought it instantly. What kind of junk food addict would he be if he didn't? Not a very good one, that's what. So when he saw Fuji-sempai with a type of chocolate that he didn't recognize, he just had to ask him if he could try.

"Oh! Fuji-sempai! Is that a new type of chocolate?" Momo's eyes where wide as he stared at the most likely sugary confection. His mouth was watering at the mere thought of it.

Fuji noticed Momo's obvious interest in his food and smiled a little wider, something that should have tipped Momo off that something was up. But alas, Momo was to wrapped up in the idea of something new to eat to really notice the change in his sempai's smile, a very dangerous change.

"Actually Momo they are, Eiji-kun came over to my house last night and we stayed up all night making them for the team." Fuji then leaned closer to Momo, motioning for him to do the same, the next part was a secret. Fuji then whispered just loud enough for Momo too hear, "Its to celebrate getting to nationals and Tezuka-buchou's return."

Momo looked ecstatic at the what the little innocent chocolates where for. He knew that Kikumaru-sempai was an amazing cook and that Fuji-sempai, being a tensai and all, would be a good one too. So both of them making them together meant they had to be the best damn chocolates in the world. Ok, that was kinda pushing it, but they were going to be good.

"Can I try one? Just one?" At seeing Fuji's slightly hesitant expression (witch was totally fake, though Momo didn't catch on to this), Momo pleaded from a different angle, "You haven't been able to have them taste tested by anyone yet, right? Let me, I am the one perfectly suited for it!"

Fuji finally gave in (he was planing on it from the beginning anyway, this was just more fun), and he reached in and took one of the sweats out. He smiled and delicately placed in into Momo's hand. Momo's face broke out into a wide grin as he finally got his way and he eagerly popped the tinny chocolate into his mouth with a smirk.

The last thing Momo saw was his sempai's eyes go wide in astonishment before the ground rushed up to meet him and everything went black.


	11. AtobeShishido Speedos

Shishido Ryoh / Atobe Keigo

Speedos

Shishido stared over his buchou behind the changing curtain in shock, he did _not_ just hear what he thought he just heard. Those few little words resonated in his read like a bad mantra. Over and over again, in that snoby, stuck-up, sexy voice that Shishido loved hated so much. There was no way in _hell_ Atobe would _ever_ do something like that . . . right? _right?_

"I'm coming out, Ryoh . . ." Atobe purred

Shishido was rudely forced our of denial land and into the real world at Atobe's voice, a look of abject horror now plastered to his face, "The _hell_ you are! Stay back there you perv!"

Atobe knew Shishido really didn't mean that as he swaggered out from behind the curtain, feral grin was proudly displayed on upon his face, "Don't you love it?"

Shishido had no words for the diva as the sight in front of him left him momentarily speechless. The tinny pale lavender speedo left nothing up to the imagination as it clung nicely to Atobe's . . . well _endowed _body. Atobe sauntered over to Shishido and leaned down putting his arms around the others neck. He pulled Shishido closer so that he could feel the heat emenating from his body, and leaned into to whisper into Ryoh's ear. All Shishido could do was swallow as he heard the words tumble out of Atobe's mouth in the most sexy purr he had ever heard the other speek in.

"Why don't I help you put your's on then we can go _play_?"


	12. FujiRyuusaki Tissues

Fuji Syuusuke / Ryuusaki Sumire

Tissues

"Ano, Ryuusaki sensai?"

Said teacher turned around at the sound of the polite, soft voice only to have her eyes widen in surprise. Fuji stood before her with a slightly strained smile (and if she thought it looked slightly strained then it must have been a big push for the boy in front of her to keep it up, she knew how well he could keep that thing up) and what looked like Echizen's cap on his head. Now that last thing really got her, what the hell was Fuji doing with Echizen's cap?

"Fuji why are you wearing Echizen's hat?" Ryuusaki's voice was flat, she couldn't muster up the energy to overly care if her tennis players where being strange again, just as long as they didn't kill themselves and they won.

"He let me barrow it," That was Fuji for 'I wanted it and I took it, he was smart enough not to make a commotion other wise he would be lying in a pool of his own blood and other various bodily fluids', this wasn't looking so good for Ryuusaki's mental condition, "But what I came here to ask was if you would by any chance have any tissues?"

Ryuusaki blinked and asked with out thinking, "Tissues? Why do you need tissues?"

Fuji just smiled his perfect innocent smile that normally worked on everyone around him, "Its nothing really important . . . but would be greatly appreciated"

Now Ryuusaki knew something was up, she did have to be an expert to figure that out. From the way Fuji was smiling, the slight sadistic gleam in it, to the glimpse of cerulean orbs that spelled either mischief or certain death (the two where so close in appearance that she had no way of knowing which was which), Ryuusaki knew that something was very wrong at that moment. Well the small trickle of blood that had escaped from where Fuji had tried to hide it with his hair and the stolen hat was a dead give a way too.

"Fuji! Why didn't you tell me that you where _bleeding_!" Ryuusaki screeched as she tore the cap off and started to move Fuji's hair out of the way so that she could view the source of the blood.

"It really didn't seem like it was an important detail at the time . . ."

Sometimes Ryuusaki wondered why the hell she chose to be a tennis coach, why not something like Shoji or Go? _Those_ weren't blood sports . . . .


	13. EijiHorio Broken Heart M

Kikumaru Eiji / Satoshi Horio

Broken heart

The sun was bright and warmed his skin, the birds chirped their happy songs making him hum along with some unknown tune, the smell of pretty flowers was all around him, making him grin like an idiot. Yes, it was finally spring. And spring meant going out side, laughing in the sun, finally being able to play tennis, and crushing the cute but ugly ichinen's hearts.

Because this was the time of the year when they all had that damn urge to confess their profound love to him, and he was damn sick of it! Kikumaru knew that he would not be able to be nice to the next one. The next person that came up to him, confessed their undying love for him and asked him to go out with them (he was already happily married thank you) was going to get it. Big time. He really didn't have to wait very long.

"WHAT THE _FUCK! _Would you damn freshmen leave me the _hell alone!_" Eiji screeched, finally ruining the perfect spring day he had going for himself, "I am so goddamn sick of this! I am perfectly happy with my current choice of boyfriends _thank you very much_! And even _if _I was free, why the _hell_ would I _ever_ want to be with _you_ of all people!"

With that he left a heartbroken Horio to wallow in self-pity as he tried to find his boyfriend, he needed a good fuck.


	14. MomoEiji Comfort

Momoshiro Takeshi / Kikumaru Eiji

Comfort

Momoshiro bound happily into the empty clubroom, it was Friday and now with school and practice over he was free for the weekend. As soon as he got home he was going to change into some really comfy clothes and veg out with whatever video games he could find in his room. He then decided that he would have to have at least a case of soft drinks and many bags of chips. Though all thoughts of planing the perfect weekend where pushed from him mind as he spotted someone in the corner of the room.

His normally happy, hyper sempai was crying, curled up against the wall. Eiji didn't seem to take notice of Momoshiro as the younger boy walked over to his sempai and kneeled in front of him worriedly. Momo always had a soft spot for the red head and seeing him cry like this broke his heart.

"Kikumaru-sempai? Are you ok?" Momo asked as he placed his hands on Eiji's quivering shoulders.

Eiji finally looked up to see Momo and sobbed harder at seeing him. Crystal tears flowed from his deep blue eyes freely and his hair was damp and sticking to his cheeks. For that moment it was hard for Momo to see the other boy as older then him, he looked like a lost, little kid. Somehow Momo knew what he needed to do and he scooped up Eiji's tinier body, pulling him into his lap so that he could hold him as he cried.

Eiji could tell him what was wrong later, right now Momoshiro knew that he just need to be loved and held. Momo only half-heartedly hoped that Eiji didn't notice the light kiss he gave to Eiji's soft red hair as he continued to rock him slightly as he cried his heart out. Momoshiro knew he would always be there to comfort Eiji, no matter what.


	15. MomoZuka Manipulation

Momoshiro Takeshi / Tezuka Kunimitsu

Manipulation

Tezuka Kunimitsu coached his team in an iron fisted manor, he wasn't quite a slave driver, but at times he got close. Momoshiro was fascinated with the way his buchou handled their team, he always knew exactly what to do. And, well, to tell the truth, it unnerved Momoshiro at times. Just as Momo was about to take that damn Kaido's head clean off his shoulders, Tezuka sent someone to defuse the situation, just before Fuji-sempai could unleash his sadistic tenancies on anyone or Kikumaru-sempai was about to cause a scene, buchou was there.

Momoshiro wondered for a while how he did it, how Tezuka _knew_. But then Momoshiro finally noticed it. Tezuka didn't have the ability to foresee the future or anything, he set up all the situations. Tezuka gave everyone little pushes, little prods, until they snapped at one another or did what he wanted them to do. Tezuka was a master manipulator, and Momo knew that it would be a bad thing to point that out to anyone. Though, Momo thought to himself, he bet everyone already knew that.


	16. MomoFuji Nighttime Job

Momoshiro Takeshi / Fuji Syuusuke

Nighttime job

Lately Momoshiro found himself really aware of the things that where happening around him. He was starting to notice all those little mundane details that actually could end up saving his ass, he liked that. So one day he saw that Fuji-sempai looked kinda tired, though he really didn't think anything of it. Most likely his sempai just didn't sleep well the night before. But when this continued for the next two weeks, only getting progressively worse instead of better, Momoshiro thought it was high time to bring the subject up with his sempai.

"Ano . . . Fuji sempai, have you been sleeping well?" Momo went straight to the point as he asked Fuji over the tennis net that separated them.

Fuji cocked his head to the side and smiled in slight confusion, "Sleeping well, Momo-kun?"

Momoshiro shuffled his feet and stared at the ground, "you look . . . tired . . . that's all Fuji-sempai . . ."

Fuji just gave a small giggle at Momo's actions, realizing now what he was referring to, "I work late sometimes, Momo-kun. Though I'm surprised that you noticed."

Momoshiro was surprised, Fuji worked? Hell, that was news to him. Wait a minute, Fuji _worked_? Where?

"Ano, Fuji-semapi," Momoshiro was to curious, he needed to know, "where do you work?"

Fuji just smiled and for the first time ever _blushed_. Momoshiro thought he was going to die of shock at seeing that, though what he heard next was even more scandalizing.

"Well . . . I . . uh . . . sing at this club . . ."

Faster then he could see, Fuji quickly pulled up his barriers and got over the fact that we was caught off guard by Momo's questions and had let something slip. He glared up at Momoshiro, death clearly in his eyes, "If you tell a soul you will wish you had never know what it was like to be alive. . . ."

just as quickly as it happened Fuji was smiling and walking back to the other side of the court, "Saa, lets continue the match, Momo-kuuun."


	17. KiriharaOishi Pericing M

Kirihara Akaya / Oishi Syuuichiroh

Tattoo/Piercing

Oishi never thought of getting a piecing, ever, or even that they would be sexy on someone else. He never liked the idea of punching a hole through your skin with a needle then sticking a metal rod through the hole to be very appealing, it sounded quite painful to say the truth. Though when he over heard the people in the booth beside his own at the restaurant where he was meeting Eiji talking about the subject, he might have to change his mind.

"It's amazing! I'm _so_ sensitive now. Every time he even just grazes me with his finger tips I get hard . . ."

Oishi recognized the voice of Kirihara Akaya from Rikkai almost instantly. A fierce blush quickly spread over Oishi's face and down his neck, he knew he shouldn't be hearing this.

"Lucky bastard! Didn't it hurt though? I mean my tattoo stung like a bitch and when I got my nipple pierced I wouldn't let anyone touch me for a month!"

Mauri Bunta's voice took a split second longer to registure in Oishi's head, though he didn't think that knowing _who_ was having the conversation was such a good idea. He didn't know if he could ever look at the two again.

"I thought it would too! But they numb it and before you know it its already done! Besides, I would do anything for buchou . . . . He does this most amazing thing with his tongue and mmmmmm . . . he can never stop playing with it . . . I _have_ to get another one . . ."


	18. FujiZuka Groceries M

Fuji Syuusuke / Tezuka Kunimitsu

Groceries

Tezuka glared into the refrigerator, as if it was the source of all the problems in the world, "Fuji, we're out of milk again."

"Then I guess you are just gonna have to go get some then." was the chirpy reply from the bedroom.

Tezuka turned his nose up at Fuji's reply, he hated how he could be so awake and cheery in the morning. Even after living three years in the same apartment with him, he just couldn't get use to it. He loved his boyfriend and all, just sometimes he did things that made him twitch. Right now Tezuka just wanted some damn milk for his coffee, and Tezuka did _not_ shop, that was Fuji's job.

"Why didn't you get some yesterday? You always go grocery shopping on Thursdays." Tezuka was starting to get annoyed.

Soft footsteps came up behind him and stopped at the kitchen doorframe, "I had a meeting yesterday, I texted you saying that I couldn't and you needed too."

Tezuka was still glaring into the refrigerator, maybe they had some milk at the back . . . "How am I suppose to go grocery shopping? I work late."

With that Tezuka turned around to glare at Fuji, but found himself unable to hold the look. Fuji was wearing only one of Tezuka's white button up shirts, with only two buttons done up. His hair was still sleep tussled and he had this at leisurely half smile on his face. He tiredly blinked his eyes as if still sleepy, which Tezuka figured he probably was as he had kept him up almost all night. Staring at Fuji's visible navel, Tezuka figured the milk could wait, he had something a little more important to take care of first.


	19. InuiOishi Cupcakes

Inui Sadaharu / Oishi Syuuichiroh

Cupcake

Oishi liked to think he was a very careful person when it came to things that he did not know the origin of. Things like chocolates left in his locker, Fuji's bentos or whatever Inui had concocted up for them to drink. Most of the time he was pretty good with that kind of stuff. Ok, well sometimes the odd thing slipped through his defences, but that was usually because he had no choice in the matter. So at the potluck lunch that the regulars planed for themselves, Oish thought he was pretty safe in what he chose to eat.

There was this tray of the most delicious looking cupcakes that had to most definitely come from his doubles partner, Eiji. Knowing that Eiji would get mad at him if he didn't eat what he brought, Oishi grabbed one. He might not always eat sweets, but they did look really good. He sat down beside Eiji, who was talking animatedly with Fuji, and started to dig in to his lunch.

He took a big bite out of the cupcake and grinned, it was the best thing he had ever tasted! He quickly finished of the sugary confection then tapped Eiji on the shoulder to get his attention, "Eiji, those cupcakes where really good! Did you make them yourself?"

"Ano, Oishi, what cupcakes?" Eiji asked puzzledly, he cocked his head to the side then continued, "I brought the tempura . . ."

Oishi palled momentarily before his face turned a very interesting mix of green and a strange shade of royal blue before promptly passing out. Eiji shrieked while Fuji looked on curiously.

"Ano, Eiji, didn't Inui bring the cupcakes?" Fuji asked politely.

Eiji turned to Fuji with wide eyes before quickly scampering to his feet and running off to find said data monger, he needed the antidote for his boyfriend before Oishi became permently damaged.


	20. TakaZuka Elevator

Kawamura Takashi / Tezuka Kunimitsu

Elevator

There was a great many things in life that Kawamura found intimidating or uncomfortable. Public speaking, love confessions, talking to people with authority, normal things for a teenager. Though he never thought he would have to add 'being stuck in an elevator with his buchou for 5 hours' to the growing list.

Kawamura sighed for the umpteenth time, not really knowing what to say but wanting the uncomfortable silence to end. They had run out of things to say to each other within the first 20 minutes and it didn't help that Tezuka wasn't one to start conversations or even try to keep one running. So here they where in a dark, stuffy elevator going on hour 6 as they waited for someone to get them out.

"Taka, do you have your racket?"

Kawamura blinked and was shocked at hearing the most words ever uttered from his buchou's mouth at one time. Eventually he got over the fact that he had said six words, a record high, and answered him, "Hai, buchou . . .ano, what for?"

Tezuka gave him a smile, if no one was gonna come and get them out then they where just gonna get themselves out, "I've got an idea . . ."


	21. EijiYanagizawa Curiosity

**Yanagizawa Shinya / Kikumaru Eiji**

**Curiosity**

A lot of people said Eiji was like a cat. The way he moved, they way he acted, the way he spoke, and his unimaginably strong curiosity. Eiji was curious about everything, why Oishi decided on those ridiculous bangs, how Fuji managed to be smiling _all_ the time and _never_ open his eyes, why everyone would be silent when Atobe snapped his fingers, everything. But there was one thing that bothered him not knowing, it was slowly driving him insane. Eiji knew he just had to ask, even if it was the rudest thing in the world.

"Oh, that's it! I can't stand not knowing any longer!" Eiji exclaimed loudly, pulling many peoples attention away from the tennis match going on in front of them.

Eiji didn't even bother to look at any of them but instead turned to the St. Rudolf players standing a few meters away. His sharp eyes quickly hunted down one regular in particular. Locking on to his target he quickly ran up to him.

"Yangizawa-san, have you lips _always_ looked like a ducks bill?" Now that Eiji had finally cracked there was no stopping him, " Why do you always say 'dane' after _everything_? How come you chose to where your hair in that weird hair cut? Is it 'casue it makes you look more like a duck? If so, do you like ducks? Why did yo-"

"SHUT UP DANE!" Eiji was cut off by the loud scream as Yangizawa promptly walked away from the curios Eiji. It seemed that Eiji would not be getting the answers he had so longed for.


	22. OishiYanagizawa Microwave M

Yanagizawa Shinya / Oishi Syuuichiroh

Microwave

Oishi stared at his computer monitor in shock and slowly dawning horror. There was no way that he could have just read what he thought he just did, nope, nuh uh, not possible. There had to have been a mistake, just from the first half of the first paragraph, he knew that there was no possible way. He must have misunderstood, yes! That was it, he had clearly misunderstood. So Oishi told himself that he would just read it all then he would find out he was just mistaken.

So he did read it, and no, he hadn't been mistaken. The horror on his face would have been the most hilarious sight if anyone had been there to see it. He was pulled slightly out of his petrified state by a slight musical 'ping' from his computer, signifying someone was talking to him.

_Ask one question and I'll kill yha, dane! Says:_

_u like it dane?_

Oishi's face flushed in horror and denial of how it had effected him. He quickly grabbed the keyboard and furiously typed in "what the hell are you on? I've never been so horrified in my life! I will never be able to walk into my kitchen again!1!"

There was a pause in which Oishi just breathed heavily while waiting for the reply and trying not to find something to gouge his eyes out with. Maybe he could get some acid from somewhere, that might just cleanse them out . . . hopefully. Finally (three of the longest seconds ever) Yanagizawa replied back.

_Ask one question and I'll kill yha, dane! Says:_

_lol dane! u know u liked it dane!_ _probly hard right now dane. . . . _

Oishi palled at that thought. There was no why he would get hard from reading microwave . . . toaster slash! It just wasn't right! It was the most disgusting, putrid, horrifying, amazingly hot thing he had ever read. He would never be able to use a microwave again . . . . he just knew it.

A/N: the email that Oishi received is based on a ficlet on LJ that I was lead to by one of my friends. It was Toaster/Microwave Slash. It had to be the most disturbing erotica I have ever had the misfortune to read. Others might think differently. I am now unable to look at my microwave or toaster properly anymore.


	23. OhtariJiroh Heat M

Ohtori Choutarou / Akutagawa Jirou

Heat

Ohtori collapsed onto one of the benches beside the Hyotei tennis courts, he could feel the sweat rolling down his back. He didn't even notice that he had almost sat upon his sempai until Jiroh let out an indignant noise at almost being crushed.

"Ohtori-kun! You almost sat on me!" The now awake blond whined as he punched Ohtori in the leg as hard as he could while half asleep. He glared up at the younger player, though it was more of a pout then a glare, "Why would you do that?"

Choutarou almost jumped of the bench, startled by his sempai's loud exclamation. He started to stammer out his apologies, "G-gomen, Jiroh-sempai! I didn't see you there!"

Jiroh continued to glare up at Choutarou before letting out an indignant "humph' before collapsing back onto the bench, using Choutarou's thigh for a pillow. He made sure he was comfy before reprimanding the now blushing Ohtori, "Then look next time!"

Choutarou moved his mouth but no sound came out as he tried to ask his sempai what he was doing with his head on his leg. He could feel the heat radiating of his sempai and suddenly found that his shorts where starting to get uncomfortable. Finally he was able to say something, "Ano . . . .Jiroh-sempai . . ."

"Mmmmh?" was the reply he got as Jiroh just snuggled further up his thigh. Choutarou could feel Jiroh's nose just touching his hip.

Choutarou swallowed before continuing, "What are you doing?"

Jiroh grinned and continued to snuggle closer, rubbing his cheek over Ohtori's now obvious erection, "Why, letting you apologize properly for almost sitting on me that's what." Jiroh nuzzled his nose into Choutarou's crotch before adding in, "mmmmmm, wont you play with my hair? I love it when people play with my hair . . ."

All Choutarou could do was nod and follow his sempai's request. He started to gently stroke Jiroh's hair and tried to not look to obvious. Suddenly he was very glad that Atobe-sempai and Shishido-sempai had started on a very intriguing match that would hold everyone's attention for a nice long time.


	24. MomoRyo TattooPeircing M

Momoshiro Takeshi / Echizen Ryoma

Tattoo/Piercing

Echizen looked up at Momoshiro in blatant surprise and horror, where as Momo just kept smiling down at him. Echizen felt his face go pale before turning a vibrant shade of red that rivaled Kikumaru-sempai's hair. He sputtered indignantly for a moment, gaining a couple of glances from some of the other regulars before he was able to once again form coherent words, let alone thoughts.

"W-what did you say?" Echizen hissed at his sempai.

Momoshiro's smile widened at Echizen's flustered state, happy to see that he was the one who had help cause it. He chuckled at Echizen's naive, innocent brain, they where going to have so much fun corrupting the poor freshman, "I asked 'don't you think Fuji-sempai's nipple ring looks good?'. 'Cause I do, he also said something about getting a tattoo or having one . . . I didn't quite catch all of that conversation . . . He may have been talking about having another peircing though . . ."

Echizen could only sputter more and continue to blush, mental images that he did not want filling his brain. That didn't seem to stop Momo from continuing though, if anything it spurred him on. He looked back over at Fuji across the change room and continued on with his analyzing.

"But if it was another peircing it would have to be in a spot that you don't really see. Somewhere not obvious . .. . same with the tattoo ... I wonder what kind of tattoo Fuji-sempai would get. I mean it would have to be pretty elegant or at least something tasteful . . ." Momo spared a look over at Echizen, "Oi! Echizen!"

Echizen passed out cold at Momo's feet, trickle of blood coming from his nose. Momo bent down to pick him up as some of the other regulars came over to see what the commotion was all about. Eiji was the first one at Momo's side, followed by Fuji then Taka and Oishi.

"Momo! You killed ochibi!"

"Saa . . . seems like that."

"Is he all right?"

"Oh my God! What happened? What did you do Momoshiro! Is he-" Thankfully oishi was cut off by Momo waving a hand to shut him up and Momo explained.

"He . . Uh . . . well . . ."Momo started in then paused, not really knowing what to say.

"Please continue on Momo-kun" Fuji's soft voice echoed through the room.

Momo gulped, how do you tell your sempai that you where talking about him having piercings in . . . interesting places and that mental image had caused Echizen to pass out? Momo had a feeling he was dead meat.


	25. OhtariRyo Pirate

Ohtori Choutarou / Echizen Ryoma

Pirate

Ohtori bounced along happily, his tall pioneer boots clicking on the paved walk way up to Atobe's house. This was going to be the best costume party ever! He fiddled with his hat one more time before ringing the doorbell. Two Victorian dressed maids opened the double french doors of the Atobe manor to let him inside. He was lead to one of the many ball rooms that Atobe had and his grin increased, he had to have the best costume!

The theme was the "Victorian age" so Choutarou went out on a limb and dressed up like a pirate. A little stupid and cliche he knew, but he had always secretly wanted to be one. He stopped dead in his tracks though when ran into Echizen Ryoma of Siegaku.

"You're wearing my costume!" they both exclaimed at the same time, "No I'm not! It's mine!"

They glared at each other for a moment before Choutarou broke out into a grin, "As the only two pirates, I think its out duty to pillage all we can. Are you with me mate?"

Echizen's grin soon matched his own, "Ay ay, captian!"

Atobe didn't understand why the next morning all his curtains seemed to be burned and every single candle holder seemed to have vanished.


	26. RyoFuji Women

Echizen Ryoma / Fuji Syuusuke

Women

Fuji was sitting down on the coaches bench beside one of the many courts at school watching Eiji and Oishi's practice match. He was suddenly interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder and turned to she Echizen standing over him. Fuji mused to himself that he was probably the only person who, when sitting on the bench like this, Echizen was taller then.

"What is it Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked lightly, not really caring as he was being distracted from a rather nice view, but he had a role to play as a caring sempai. At Echizen's shifty glance to the fence, Fuji smiled, it looked like poor Echizen was having some admirer problems again. He was smart to come to Fuji this time, Momo hadn't seemed to help the situation, "Saa, sit down Echizen-kun."

Echizen quickly sat down beside his sempai and muttered something under his breath. Fuji couldn't hear one word of it, but he had a feeling he knew what Echizen was troubled by. Fuji sighed and began his meddling.

"Having problems with the ladies again?"

Echizen nodded quickly and moved slightly closer to his sempai, as if subconsciously seeking for the older boy to protect him from the evil female hoard. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'they stole my clothes'. Fuji blinked then suppressed a chuckle, it happened to him on several occasions so it didn't surprise Fuji at all.

"I will let you barrow my extra set for the time being then I'll help you hunt down your missing articles of clothing ok?" The only thing that was running through Fuji's mind was the question, 'boxers or briefs?'


	27. MomoEiji Sick

Momoshiro Takeshi / Kikumaru Eiji

Sick

Sometimes Momo thought his new found ability to notice things was more of a curse then a blessing. Things like how Fuji-sempai's smile wasn't always real or Tezuka could care less about the mental state of his players made him second guess if should actually keep paying attention to these things. He kinda liked it better when he didn't notice. But when Kikumaru came in one day looking a bit off Momo was glad he saw. For weeks Kikumaru said nothing about it and neither did anyone else, though he continued to get steadily worse. Momoshiro decided to confront Kikumaru about it, he wanted to know why his sempai wasn't acting like himself.

It happened one day when they where the only two in the club house. One second Eiji was happily talking on and on about this new cat his mom let him bring home the next he was coughing on the floor. Momoshiro quickly rush over to his sempai and tried to do anything to help him, though there was nothing he really could do. Momo propped him up and rubbed his back until the coughing subsided.

"Eiji-sempai," Momo asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Eiji merely gave Momo a small, sad smile and replied quietly, "I'm sick Momo-chan, I'm sick."

All Momoshiro could do was wipe the tear off of his sempai's cheek and hold him tight. Momoshiro then decided that he was going to do everything he could to make Eiji-sempai forget that fact, at least for a little while.


	28. RyoOshitari Doujinshi

Echizen Ryoma / Oshitari Yuushi

Doujinshi

Echizen walked quickly through the convention, cap pulled down in a desperate attempt not to be noticed. He shivered at the thought of someone he knew recognizing him then telling everyone else what he did on his weekends. He made his way over to the tables quickly, mind set on one thing and one thing only, getting what he had come for then getting the hell out of there.

Upon reaching the table he wanted he reached out for the NC-17, Samuri 7 Kyuuzo/Kastushiro Doujinshi that he had been wanting for two months now. He pulled his hand back when it bumped into someone else's. He quickly looked up and into the eyes of Oshitari Yuushi. Ryoma blanched, he had been spotted.

Oshitari merely picked up two copies, purchased them then passed one to Ryoma before Ryoma could even comprehend that he had been spotted fully. Ryoma clutched at the bag then looked up at Oshitari questionably.

Oshitari just smiled, "I'll drop by your house sometime and maybe we can swap the ones we already have, sound good?"

Ryoma merely nodded and walked away, slight smile on his face.


	29. MomoKirihara Shoelaces

A/N: wow, so many reviews OO love to all who read! And just because writing drabbles is all I am really good at, you can request one! just use the format that I have been posting all these as (( the two characters then a little prompt)) and I'll try my best to write you something cracktacular!

**Momoshiro Takeshi / Kirihara Akaya  
Shoelaces**

The street tennis courts where an interesting place even at the worst times. Momoshiro looked around trying to find an interesting opponent that was worth challenging. He hadn't found one yet, though Momoshiro would not be discouraged. He would find a worthy opponent, even if it killed him. Well he didn't think that it would go that far, but it was always good to be prepared.

Just as he was finishing up scoping out the possible candidates someone roughly plowed into him from behind. Momoshiro stumbled and fell to the ground with who ever it was crashing down on top of him. He soft ripping nose could be heard, but Momo paid no mind to it as he pushed him self up to see who had run into him.

Kririhara Akaya of Rikkai laid sprawled out on top of him and smiled predatorily down at him. They both asked at the same time, "Wanna play?"

After the game Momo realized he should have paid more attention to that little ripping noise as he had found out that it was one of his shoelaces breaking. Everyone knows that breaking a shoelace is bad luck. It just so happens that Momo lost that match 6 to 1. He wasn't going to be telling anyone about it, ever.


	30. MukahiZuka Councelor

Mukahi Gakuto / Tezuka Kunimitsu

Counseling

Tezuka sighed and sat down on one of the many plush chairs in the waiting lounge. Sometimes he really did not like his mother, this would be one of those times. No matter which way he looked at, he did not think he needed to go see a bloody _counselor_. He did not have an 'unhealthy obsession with tennis' or anything of the like, he just enjoyed the sport and, like everything else in his life, took it seriously. Honestly, if anyone was in need of a counselor, Tezuka could think or countless other people who needed one more then he did. That included half of his team.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" the high pitched death threat emanated from the counselors office. Tezuka paid it no mind as reached out for one of the fishing magazines that was on the low table in front of him, he had missed last months Pro Bass . . .

Tezuka's reading was once again interrupted when the office door was ferociously slammed open and a short red head stormed out. Tezuka eyed Mukahi Gukuto over the top of his magazine, not overly wanting to be seen.

Mukahi turned back to face the office and screeched at the top of his lungs, "You will be hearing from my lawyer, you bastard!"

It seemed that going to the counselor wasn't as pointless as it had seemed, it could be quite entertaining.


	31. OhtariOishi Tiptoe

Ohtori Choutarou / Oishi Syuuichiroh

Tiptoe

Ohtori loved parties, especially ones that Atobe threw. Those ones where the best, he would invite everyone that he could then get as much booze as humanly possible. There was nothing he loved more then to be surrounded by people he loved and getting totally plastered. It was like a catharsis or something, well what ever it was, Choutarou loved it.

Except for when he ran out of booze and was lost somewhere in Atobe's giant mansion trying to find another drink. That wasn't very fun at all. He was moving through the halls as fast as he could while trying to stand semi straight when he bumped into someone and sent them sprawling onto the ground. He looked down to see Oishi, Seigaku's fukubuchou in about the same condition he was currently in.

"Oishhhhiii-saaaan,"Choutarou managed to slur as he reached down to help the older boy to his feet, "You . . .oook?"

Oishi nodded several times and leaned on Choutarou for support. Oishi turned his head to look up at Choutarou, "You know where Atobe keeps his booze? I'm all out . . ." Oishi pouted.

Choutarou's smile widened, he had found an accomplis! He nodded vigorously at the fukubuchou, "We're gonna hav' ta' sneak into the rooooom. He guards it . . . ."


	32. FujiRyo Wallpaper

Echizen Ryoma / Fuji Syuusuke

Wallpaper

Fuji hummed as he strolled into the clubroom, large smile plastered to his face. A large binder was tucked underneath his arm and his tennis bag was no where in sight. Echizen took one look at his sempai's face ans shuttered, he didn't like the looks of this. Fuji sempai was obviously up to something and the sadistic grin did nothing to help Ryoma's worry.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun, just the person I was looking for!" Fuji called out cheerily and Echizen eyed the windows, he might be able to wriggle out one of them. Alas he didn't think he could make it in time as he could feel Fuji standing behind him.

Echizen turned around and eyed his sempai, "What do you want, Fuji-semapi?"

Fuji smiled even wider (something Ryoma didn't think was possible and it terrified him) and held out the binder, "Which style of wallpaper do think would be best for the clubroom?"

Ryoma blinked, not quite understanding wht the hell had brought this on. At his bemused expression, Fuji continued on, "Buchou said I was allowed to put wallpaper up, but everyone had to vote on what kind it would be."

No one ever suspected that they would end up with vibrant green wallpaper with little yellow tennis balls and pink hearts. It had won with only two votes, Eiji admitted to voting for it, but no one ever knew the identity of the second voter. Fuji was sad that he didn't get the cute cactuses he wanted.


	33. Ryoma Liminality

Echizen Ryoma / Echizen Ryoma

Liminality

Ryoma was close, to what he didn't know, but he knew he was close. Close to finding something out, close to uncovering a secret, something. He was just on the edge, reaching the threshold of what he should know. Ryoma knew it was big, something important, something that deep down, only he could handle. It was something earth shattering, something that would change everything for him in a blink of an eye. He just didn't know _what_.

Blinking his eyes, he suddenly wished he didn't know. From that moment on, the next time that he thought that his sempai's where keeping secrets from him, he would just smile and move on. There where things in this world that would be better left unknown. Fuji-sempai and Kirimaru-sempai dressing up as maids for the rest of the third years and serving them tea was one of them.


	34. HorioKaidoh Bubbles

A/N: Drabble for StormyWeasel who requested them! I hope you enjoy these just as much as I did writing them.

And if you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two people you want and a prompt in a review and I will write it as soon as I see that I have something to write These things are really fast to turn out and all.

**Horio Satoshi/Kaidoh Karou**

**Bubbles**

Kaidoh sat unmoving underneath one of the large trees by the Seigaku tennis courts trying to make up for some lost sleep. It was hot out and the shade underneath the tree was a welcome retreat. He sighed as he prayed that his headache would leave soon, though he didn't bother to take any pills for it. It's not like it was that bad, yet anyway. Just as Kaidoh was about to drift of into a peaceful sleep he was interrupted by a quite 'pop' and something wet on his nose.

Kaidoh sat up straight and quickly scanned the area for the culprit. He raised one hand to his nose to touch the liquid that had fallen on him, it was clear and slightly sticky. It smelled like soap. Bubble mix. Glare intensifying, Kaidoh scanned the bushes around him closer only to see one rustle slightly. He reached down to the ground beside him and after a moment of searching he found what he was looking for - an average sized rock. He chucked the rock into the bushes as hard as he could.

"Gha-" the cry of surprise and pain was silenced then the thud of body meeting ground could be heard. Kaidoh slowly made his way over to the bush and peered through it only to see Horio lying unconscious on the ground with a nice welt forming on his forehead.

"Fsshhhhh. Baka ichinen." Kaidoh muttered before stalking off to kind a new tree.


	35. KatchiroArai Slingshot

A/N: Drabble for StormyWeasel who requested them! I hope you enjoy these just as much as I did writing them.

And if you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two people you want and a prompt in a review and I will write it as soon as I see that I have something to write These things are really fast to turn out and all.

**Katchiro/Arai**

**Slingshot**

"Ano . . . are you sure about this Horio-kun?" Katchiro asked worriedly as he looked down at the slingshot in his hands. He didn't like the sound of this idea of Horio's . . .

"Of couse I'm sure! I have two years slingshot experience!" Horio proclaimed rather loudly and quite proudly. He reached down and grabbed a rock out of the bag he had put down on the ground earlier, "You have to learn how to defend yourself, and I am going to teach you. You should feel honored for me to be using my two years slingshot experience to teach you!"

"H-hai Horio-kun . . ." Katchiro replied, just as long it kept his troublesome schoolmate out of the way of their sempais like he was told to, it really didn't matter what stupidity the boy started to spue.

'Now, you load the slingshot like this . . ." Katchiro followed Horio's instructions, fixing his 'stance' when Horio wasn't looking. He sighed inwardly, wanting this to be over as humanly possible. He wasn't overly paying attention when Horio shouted "Fire!" into his ear and he jumped, releasing the rock at the same time.

"GHAA!" Arai stalked over to the two ichinen, blood pouring down the side of his face from a large gouge over his temple, "What they hell are you trying to pull!"

Katchiro tried to tell his sempai that it was actually Horio who was to blame, but the boy had already ran off before he could be pined to it, leaving Katchiro to take the heat. Life wasn't fair to innocent ichinen.


	36. DanSanada Snail

Dan Taichi / Genichirou Sanada

Snail

Dan walked home humming to himself, not overly watching where he was going. He was holding his new pet snail carefully in its new cage close to his chest, smiling widely. He loved the creature and although he had wanted a kitten or something like that his mother would only let him have a snail. A snail was just fine though, it was cute as a button and he knew that it would love him just as much as he loved it.

Dan let out a girly yelp as he ran into someone and fell to the ground. His eyes widened as he looked up to Sanada of Rikkai standing over him with a blank expression. Just as he was about to stammer out an apology Sanada extended an arm to the boy in an offer to help him up. Dan blushed as he let Sanada pull him to his feet.

"A-a-a-arigatou Sa-a-anada-san." Dan stammered adorably as he let his tinny hand slip out of Snanada's much larger one.

Sanada gave the boy what could almost be considered a smile and ruffled his hair before he said with out emotion, "Take good care of that snail there, they can take a lot of time."

Dan smiled widely at Sanada as the older boy walked away. Clutching his new pet to his chest, Dan knew he had found a new idol.


	37. SaekiSengoku Microwave

Saeki Kojrio / Sengoku Kiyosumi

Microwave

Saeki poked the evil incarnate that was the microwave before sighing dejectedly. He swore to himself that this tennis camp would be the death of him, though its not like that many people would actually notice. Sighing once again he attempted to get the old appliance to at least shut so that he might just be able to heat up his ramen cup.

"What's the problem . . . . . .um" Sengoku had come up behind Saeki, wanting to use the haggard microwave as well. Though it seemed that he didn't quite remember his name.

"Saeki, Sengoku-kun." Saeki said without turning around, he could see Sengoku's red hair reflected in the microwave's door, "The door wont shut."

Sengoku looked over Saeki, resting his chin on Saeki's shoulder, effectively invading the other boys personal space. Saeki didn't seem to mind though as he only looked over at Sengoku from the corner of his eyes and asked, "You know what's wrong with it?"

"Nope, but things seem to like me so I bet I can fix it!" Sengoku replied happily as he reached around Saeki and grabbed a hold of the microwave's door handle. With a concentrated expression, tongue poking quite cutely out between his lips, Sengoku managed to get the door to shut and then turned it on for the three minutes required to effectively cook the ramen.

"There you go there, Saeki-chan, anything else you need me to fix for you?" Sengoku smiled charmingly at the blond now almost basically on top of him.

Saeki giggled and was about to answer him when someone yelled louedly from somewhere across the room, "Get a room!"

Sengoku slowly stood up and released Saeki then turned around and stuck his tongue out at whoever yelled at him. He turned back to Saeki and winked, "Come back to my room tonight, k?"

Saeki just giggled and nodded as Sengoku walked away.


	38. KabajiEiji Chemistry

Kabaji Munehiro / Kikumaru Eiji

Chemistry

Eiji looked around to make sure no one that he knew was around to see him and he quickly ran across the street towards the large estate. At getting to the large french double front door, Eiji knocked hesitantly only to jump when it was opened by a smiling maid.

"Ah, you must be Kikumaru-san, please come this way, Kabaji-san is expecting you." The maid said politely before leading him into the manor.

Eiji tried not to look around at everything as he was lead deeper into the manor but he really couldn't help himself. He had no idea that Kabaji lived in a place like _this_ when he wasn't in school. Soon enough he was lead into Kabaji's room on the third floor and before he knew it he was standing the alone as the maid exited the room quickly.

He took a deep breath and walked further into the room, knowing the sooner that he got this over with the sooner he could get out of there and forget that Chemistry ever existed.


	39. YuutaRyoma Pillow

A/N: w00t! Second request! #dances# this one is for StormyWeasel again, as she seems to be the only person who is requesting any drabbles ah, oh well. Please people, request and give me something to do! XD

Fuji Yuuta /Echizen Ryoma

pillow

Yuuta gave out a girly shriek that interrupted his drunk giggles as he dodged one of his mothers frilly pink pillows that was lobbed at his head. Landing somewhere behind the couch Yuuta poked his head over the top to see if his adversary had followed him into the livingroom. Standing in the doorway, Echizen swayed slightly, new pillow in hand. The tipsy Ryoma scanned the room for Yuuta, knowing that he was in the room somewhere.

Ryoma didn't see the pastel green throw cushion until it was to late. The embroidered pillow hit him in the jaw and he chucked his reserve pillow in the general direction that he thought Yuuta had thrown his pillow from. Ryoma went down, cursing and giggling as he tripped over a half empty bowl of chips. Yuuta valuated over the couch and began to pummel the drunk ichinen on his livingroom floor with the second throw cushion from the couch.

"Are you two still going at it? It's 4 am!"

The two of them stopped what they where doing to look up at the only other person who was still awake. Oishi stood in the door way to the Fuji's livingroom, looking down at the pair with blatant disbelief. Yuuta and Ryoma where by now far to drunk to actually care about waking people up or sleeping, so instead launched a joint attack on the unsuspecting fukobuchou.

Understandably the pillow fight that at one point earlier in the night had encompassed the entire party once again grew in numbers. No one could sleep through Oishi's dying screams.


	40. SanadaSakuno Ideal Man

A/N: this is the first of THREE drabbles for Ahotep, the second person to actually request. I hope you like it even though I really don't do PoT het, sry! and on a side note, omg! This is number 40! OO wow, didn't think it would get this far . . #dances# #goes off to write more#

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt. Don't forget the prompt other wize I have no idea where to start > and then it will take me forever to get you a drabble.

**Sanada Genichirou / Ryuusaki Sakuno**

**Ideal Man**

After finally getting fed up with Echizen Ryoma's horrible attitude problem, Ryuusaki Sakuno had decided that she would search for the ideal man. She really didn't know where she would find him or should even start looking for said man, but first things first, knowing the criteria for said ideal man.

He would have to have a good attitude for starters, polite but proud. He wouldn't be cocky or presumptuous, just confident about his abilities. He would also have to be tall, Sakuno knew the ideal man would be tall and would be well defined, not musclely or scrawny. The ideal man would also have manners, a real gentleman. He would have a strong face, he wouldn't look girly (though girly guys where fine, she did like Fuji-sempai and all, just they weren't her type. Though they where nice to look at).

The first time she laid eyes on Sanada Genichirou of Rikkai, Sakuno knew she had found that ideal man. He was everything she was looking for and more. She then decided that she would win his heart, one way or another. What she didn't realize that, unfortunately for her, Sanada Genichirou was already happily married to his buchou and had no intention of divorcing any time soon.

When she found that out, Sakuno decided that the criteria for the ideal man was missing one important thing : man must be single and STRAIGHT (well, at least bi).


	41. FujiRyo Piercing M

A/N: I have had this one kicking around a while, though I wasn't sure if I should put it up or not. Seeing as longer things are wanted I decided, why the hell not? but before I continue:

**THIS IS RAITED M DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH MALE/MALE/MALE **(that's _three_ males there)** SEXUAL INTERATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

((and yes, I feel that the capital bold font is nessisary, I don't want to get this story kicked off 'cause of this. Hence why I hadn't put it up yet))

**Fuji Syuusuke / Echizen Ryoma**

**tattoo/peircing**

Changing in the Siegaku clubroom was what one could call a talent. You had to know how _not_ to get mentally scarred, _not_ over hear conversations, and the number one thing not to do - look at anyone and get the hell out of there before you possibly might. Or at least that was Ryoma's philosophy on the matter. He knew that one day he was going to slip up, though he would rather postpone that inevitable occurrence for as long as humanly possible. Unfortunately for him, today would be that inevitable day.

As he was slipping on his tennis shirt a silver glint caught his eye and before he could stop himself he looked over to see what it was. Fuji was just hanging up his school shirt on the hook beside him and the afternoon sun filtered through the window to light upon his chest. A seemingly innocent silver ring hung from his sempai's left nipple, twinkling in the afternoon sun. Echizen didn't know what to do as he stood transfixed by the sparkling piercing. Fuji, feeling someone's gaze upon him, turned to see who was staring so intently at him.

"Oh, Echizen-kun . . . ano, what are you looking at?"

Echizen sputtered at the question, but managed to point a shaky finger at the ring. By now this had attracted the attention of some of the other regulars, mainly Kikumaru and Tezuka. Kikumaru was watching with rapt attention, trying to figure out the perfect time to join in on this little conversation to have the full mentally scarring effects on their little ochibi, where as Tezuka watched with caution, not liking where this might go.

Fuji smiled, now knowing what the poor ichinen was gawking at. He turned to face him, making the ring move slightly with his body. Fiji's smile widened at seeing Echizen unable to take gaze off the silver ring, his eyes following it perfectly. He wondered how much he would end up scarring the boy . . .

"Oh you mean this?" Fuji flicked the silver ring in his nipple, "It was my boyfriends' anniversary present."

Echizen's eyes widened at the declaration, "For y-your b-boyfriend?"

Kikumaru smirked, knowing it was the perfect moment to interfere to get the highest amount of mental damage on the younger boy. He sauntered up behind Fuji and wrapped his arms around his bare chest. His left hand reached up to play with nipple ring, earning a gasp of surprise and pleasure out of Fuji as the boy leaned back into him, groaning.

"Oh, yes, me and Tezuka enjoyed this all night." Eiji said huskily, he then licked his lips, "we still do actually."

Eiji then dipped Fuji over to his right side so that his chest was exposed perfectly. Eiji shot Echizen a predatory smile then latched his lips around Syusuke's nipple. Fuji moaned loudly as Eiji sucked at nipped lightly, the peircing making him even more sensitive then normal. The moan shocked Tezuka out of his most recent fantasy and he remembered he had to put a stop to this right now. Otherwise practice might not get started for a while . . .

"Kikumaru, Fuji! Stop that immediately! Everyone else, get out side!" Tezuka bellowed.

As soon as everyone had filed out of the room, Tezuka turned his attention back to the two boys who where smiling sweetly. He raised an eye brow at seeing Eiji's hand still fiddling with Syusuke's nipple ring. Eiji's innocent smile turned into a roguish grin at seeing Tezuka notice and pinched it harder in response. Syusuke moaned again and Tezuka could see his growing excitement along with feeling his own.

Moving so that he was behind Syusuke, Eiji lowered his right hand down the boys chest until it disappeared into the boys pants. Syusuke moaned louder and spread his legs in compliance. Eiji locked eyes with Tezuka, "Are you gonna join us or not, buchou?"


	42. RyoEiji Clubroom M

A/N : This is like a continuation drabble to the FujiRyo one . . . just more mental scarring of Ochibi. What can I say? It's fun to scare him XP

**Echizen Ryoma / Kikumaru Eiji**

**Changing room**

Ryoma stood outside the changing room door with trepidation. He knew he had to go in there, but he didn't want to, he really didn't want to at all. He knew what had happened in there yesterday, oh he _knew_. Yesterday his innocent, pure, clean mind (which it really wasn't) had been ruthlessly stolen from him and he knew he could never get it back (though it wasn't like it was something he had in the first place).

Ryoma was then pulled from his dark (and perverted) thoughts by Kikumaru glomping him from behind without any warning. Ryoma almost cried out, but reminded himself just in time that first year prodigies do not scream in terror.

"What are you waiting for Nya?" Eiji asked in his bubbly "I'm-so-happy-casue-its-the-best-day-in-the-world-and-nothing-is-gonna-go-wrong" voice.

"Nothing." was Ryoma's quick reply and he some how managed to wriggle out of the tight grasp he was being held in. He quickly opened the door to the change room and walked in as fast as he could without looking like he had rushed. He just wouldn't think about what his three sempai's had done right there, on that bench, all hot and sweaty . . . clinging to each other . . . touching and licking all-

It was going to be a very long day for the ichinen, and Ryoma knew he needed an ice cold shower - now.


	43. InuiYanagi Car Accident

A/N: this is the second of THREE drabbles for Ahotep, the second person to actually request. This could have been a serious one . . . . then I started to drink way too much coffee crack ensued XD Tried to make this one longer for yha seeing as you kinda were hopping for some length though I am pretty sure I failed **IMPORTANT! **Just a side note, I will be gone from Saturday the 19 for at least a week. So don't expect any updates or replies from me until I get back!

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt in a review!

**Inui Sadaharu / Yanagi Renji**

**Car accident**

It wasn't logical. Things like this were not meant to happen to him. Inui paced back and forth on the side of the highway, every now and then looking at what use to be his boyfriends car. The once brand-new cherry red Chrysler Crossfire convertible was now resting in the ditch, no longer recognizable as the car it once was. He had already called a tow-truck but he still had one more call to make. Inui looked from the wreck to his cellphone is his hand, to back at the wreck.

Gathering his courage Inui called the fist number on his speed-dial and waited anxiously for the call to be answered. Unfortunately for him Renji was home so the call didn't go to their voice message. Inui cringed as he heard the receiver being picked up from the cradle. He had been hoping for the two point seven percent chance of Renji being out of the house, but today the numbers seemed to against him.

"Moshi, moshi" Renji's voice was its normal monotone. Inui wondered to himself how long it was going to stay that way.

"Ah, Renji . . . Its me." Inui could have kicked himself at not being able to say anything more intelligent then that, "How are you doing?"

On the other side of the line Renji lifted an eyebrow, the only logical reason for Sadaharu to call was if there was some kind of issue further preventing his travel home. Though that didn't explain the thinly veiled trepidation in his lovers voice. Renji gave it a seventy-six percent chance that it had something to do with the accident on the highway that was currently getting a lot of attention from the medai.

"Fine, have you been caught up behind the accident?" Renji asked, getting straight to the point, "They keep showing flashes of it on the news."

"Ahhh, about that . . ." Inui really didn't know how exactly he should go about telling Renji about his beloved car, "Well you see . . ."

The line fell silent for a moment as both parties waited for the other to say something. Renji pieced together what the hell Sadaharu was attempting to say, "are you ok?"

Inui breathed a sigh of relief, at least Renji was asking about him first and not the car, that was a good sign. Inui felt the relief flood through him as he spoke into the phone, "I'm fine, Renji, don't worry. Just a couple scrapes and bru-"

"My car?" Renji asked quickly as soon as he knew Sadaharu was safe, he had to know about his car.

"Well . . . you see . . . that's the thing . . ." Inui started to sweat, things weren't looking good for him at the moment. He wondered suddenly if he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight, or for the next few weeks.

Renji felt a sudden pit of dread fill his stomach, he had a very good idea of what his car looked like right now, "It's the one they're showing in the ditch, that doesn't look like a car anymore isn't it?"

Inui gulped, the probability of him sleeping on the couch tonight was one-hundred percent. Sleeping on the couch for at least a week was at minimum eighty-six percent and for a month stood at a sixty-four percent. Sometimes he wish he had never gotten his drivers licence.

"Gomenasai?"


	44. AtobeRyo Pickles

A/N: This one is for merissala and my dear, dear friend stolenfaith98, one gave me the pairing the gave me the prompt XP. I do hope it is cracky enough for you all as I really tried with this one. (Doesn't listen to me I lie) I have made my way back to the world of the living! Mwahahaha XD though my muse still seems to be somewhere in the mountains of the remote regions of Quebec 

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt in a review!(And if its an OT3 or something like that I might just be swayed if I like/can write the characters)

Atobe Keigo / Echizen Ryoma

Pickles

Parties at the Atobe manor were always the best. He had the best DJ's, The best and most live bands, the most room, the most _private_ rooms, and the number one reason: he always had the most booze. It was widely known that you couldn't leave one of Atobe's parties sober, stuff like that just didn't happen. Everything had alcohol in it, everything. From the drinks to the food even the sugar free, low fat yogurt that the fruit cups were served in where mixed with some kind of alcohol.

Ryoma was wishing that he had known that fact a little earlier, well, maybe not at the moment he wasn't, but he would be in the morning. At the moment the worry of being drunk was the farthest thing from his mind. As he wandered through one of the many large hallways, the sound of the music still quite loud, Ryoma giggled along looking for the kitchen. By this time he was quite tipsy after eating a lot of fruit that had been sitting in vodka for two days, so it was quite understandable that he managed to bump into the only other person walking past him.

The smashed Ryoma was no match for the firm chest of Atobe and he fell to the floor still giggling madly. Atobe just staggered momentarily from being run into before looking down to see which plebeian would dare run into him. He was quite surprised to see a giggling Echizen rolling at his feet, and found himself slightly speechless for a moment.

"Echizen, what are you doing?" Atobe asked the intoxicated boy in his imperial manner.

Ryoma, to drunk to be acting like his normal snobbish self, managed to latch himself to the other boys leg. Smiling up at the diva, Ryoma managed to slur through his giggles, "Kiiiiiiiiitchennnn."

Atobe just blinked at the other boys response that just didn't make sense. Thankfully, Atobe being the amazing genius diva that he is, figured what Echizen was attempting to say quite quickly considering the amount of alcohol that he had consumed himself. Still staring down at the drunken boy attached to his leg Atobe pressed the matter further, "You mean you're _going_ to the kitchen?"

Ryoma smiled happily and nodded his violently against Atobe's leg, rubbing his face into the soft fabric. Ryoma then looked down the hall both ways suspiciously, as if expecting some unknown evil to jump forth. When none came he grabbed onto the waist of Atobe's jeans and pulled himself up so that he was standing. Well it was more of leaning on Atobe and clinging onto him for dear life with his feet on the ground, but that's not really what mattered at the time, or at least not to Ryoma. Ryoma tilted his head up and attempted to whisper into Atobe's ear. This failed due to his lack of height because he only came up to the taller boys chest, though it really didn't seem like he noticed.

"Pickles." The boy wonder whispered conspiratorially at Atobe as if anyone over heard them they might be attacked.

Atobe fought of the urge to face-palm, it was an action that was beneath him, even if the temptation to do so was great. He decided that today he would be benevolent and show the poor soul to one of his many kitchenettes. The fact that he knew that currently there were people using the kitchen for . . . _extra-curricular activities_ wasn't part of the reason at all. He wouldn't do anything to mentally scare the innocent freshmen, of _course_ _not._

The smirk that Atobe was wearing as he opened the door should have been made illegal. He was positive that the high pitched wail that emanated from the boy wonder would have been heard even over the pounding music and at least half way down the block.


	45. ZukaFuji Ultimation M

A/N: I really don't like this one that much, I think its the style I have had it kicking around unfinished for a while and decided just now to finish it XP

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt in a review!(And if its an OT3 or something like that I might just be swayed if I like/can write the characters)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu / Fuji Syusuke **

**Ultimation**

Nothing could ever compare to this, nothing could ever come close. Here, now, surrounded by the never ending heat deep within the other, never wanting it to end. The feel of those delicious muscles clamping down upon him, pulling him deeper. Needing to be deeper, always deeper. He could feel the searing heat, swallowing him whole and he loved every moment of it with a passion.

Small, frail arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, pressing their entire bodies together as he spent his completion deep inside the other. Warm lips slowly met his own in a tender caress that neither of them felt inclined to rush. Nothing could ruin this moment for the two of them. Looking down into the sated cerulean orbs that stared unguarded up at him, he knew that this would be how he always remembered him. This amazing strong, though highly fragile man in his arms would always be his ultimate.


	46. JirouFuji Salt M

A/N: This one is for the lovely stolenfaith98, her's was better but meh. This was ment to be full blown pr0n, but I got lazy XP so its just a little lemony fresh! And everyone out there waiting for some drabbles, don't worry, they will be up soon! I just have to get a wicked evil essay and physics lab out of the way first and a tentacle that a month and a half late Xo. ((just a side note, missmalfoy18, the probability that your's will be next is high, though it's really going to be a paragraph here and a link to the rest on my LJ, it's turned into at least a threepage pr0n scene OO))

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt in a review!(And if its an OT3 or something like that I might just be swayed if I like/can write the characters)**  
**

**Akutagawa Jirou / Fuji Syuusuke**

**Salt**

It was the first time that Jirou had ever stepped foot into the Seigaku tensai's room, and so far he wasn't overly impressed. There was no torture chamber, no secret lab, there wasn't even a giant wall of servers or monitors where the tensai could view all the world from. All in all, it looked like your average, teenagers room. Well save for the cacti, but they really weren't that diabolical, as far as he could tell anyway. So Jirou sat down on Syusuke's suspiciously highly comfortable bed and waited for the master genius to tell him the master plot of all plots.

"Maa . . . Jirou-kun" Syusuke sat down on the bed beside the normally sleeping blond, "I really don't feel like plotting today . . ."

"Eh?" Jirou quickly sat up from his now reclining position on the bed and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist, "But you promised you would help me Syu-kun!"

Syusuke looked down at the now pleading Jirou that was hanging off of him, even he was unable to say no to the adorable look on the blond's face. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, Syusuke gave him a big smile, "well . . . . maybe you could _convince_ me otherwise."

It took only mere moments for Jirou to get what Syusuke was implying and he quickly got to it. Running his hands down Syusuke until they hit the waistband of his pants then deftly flicking them open with his thin fingers, Jirou looked into Syusuke's eyes and licked his lips as his fingers quickly started to work on hardening the tensai's member. Syusuke just let a satisfied smile slip onto his face and leaned his head back as a soft hum of contentment emanated from his throat.

Maybe after Jirou had washed the salty taste from his mouth they would get back to plotting. Though the narcoleptic blond wasn't really complaining, plotting wasn't the only fun thing that Syusuke was good at.


	47. EijiFuji Rain

A/N: this drabble was requested by a really amazing friend of mine on my LJ account, flosspyromatic. As soon as she gave it to me I was like "must-write-now" so, I write. XD Done in Physics class staring out the window watching the rain, wishing I was out side ;P DP love ((oh and missmalfoy18, your's will be up as soon as I get in contact with my beta Oo))

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt in a review! (Rating depends on my muse, but you _can_ make suggestions)

**Kikumaru Eiji x Fuji Syusuke  
Rain**

Looking up into the dark clouds, Syusuke's usual smirk grew into a contented smile. He loved the rain, even if it meant that tennis practice was canceled. Syusuke loved the feel of the drops of water pelting his skin, the slow dampness spreading over his body as if purifying him. The soft pattering of someone running up behind him while trying to remain quiet pulled him from his musings. Before Syusuke could turn around, he was glomped from behind with hyper giggles filling his ears.

"Nya, Syu-kun, lets go!" Eiji practically chirped, the boy loved the rain just as much as Syusuke.

Syusuke chuckled at his best friends antics and nodded his agreement, "mm."

Smiling widely, with one arm still thrown over the smaller boy's shoulder, Eiji ran out into the rain, Syusuke still chucking as he was led along.


	48. ZukaEiji Mirror

A/N: this one is for missmalfoy18 hope you enjoy! I hope you like things . . . risque .((This ones kinda on the long side, cause it's smut XP that's the only way you're going to get something long out of me. XD ish evil I do hope your ok with the implications of OT7, they're the love child of stolenfaith98 and me XD

Now, I remember how you said you really didn't want it hardcore smut and my smutbunny was just staying long enough for people to get right up to the point of smex, but _never_ any actually smex so I am just going to cut if off before they get that far XP. But because of it's graphic nature, only the **first paragraph **is going to be up here, if you want the rest then you are going to have to follow this link:

http / crimson-raining. livejournal. com/ 26900. html# cutid1 (remove the spaces)

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt in a review! (Rating depends on my muse, but you _can_ make suggestions)

**Tezuka /Eiji **

**Mirror**

Even with both the lights off and the curtains drawn, the room really wasn't that dark. The deep navy curtains gave the room a soft blue glow, even though it was full daylight outside. Eiji shivered as he once again looked into the mirror across from him, this time unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. The set up that Syusuke had helped him into was astounding and he still had a bit of trouble comprehending that he had actually agreed to it. With his arms tied tightly together and strung up to a hook on the ceiling, his toes just touched the ground enough for him to take most of his weight off his wrists. The cord was tight, but still lose enough so that it didn't cut off the circulation to his hands, though because of his position he had to wiggle his fingers now and then.


	49. AtobeKamio Gum

**A/N :** drabble for **Unreal Phantom**. Hooray for crack pairings! ((or at least "non-canon" ones )) I actually haven't read any fics with this pairing #is pelted with shoes# so maybe you could point some my way? Oh, an d I'm sorry for taking so long with this one TTTT I'm a horrible person #is pelted with more shoes for saying that I'm horrible# #glares at stolenfaith98# oh, and I just want to say one more thing:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEIGO!** #glomps the K-chan# (today, Oct.4 is his birthday! )

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt in a review!

**Atobe Keigo x Kamio Akira**

**Gum**

Sitting down on the park bench, Kamio listened quietly to his music (BL drama) while he waited for his boyfriend to show up. As the time passed a small pout started to form on his lips, he had been waiting for seventeen minutes and there was still no boyfriend (of course he was choosing to ignore the fact that he had gotten there twenty minutes early) and now he had the strangest craving for pineapple/banana chewing gum. Even though he had the strongest urge to get up and get himself some he knew that he could not leave his post.

That reason was simple; not only was his boyfriend Atobe Keigo, oh no, it was also Atobe Keigo's birthday. So here he was, sitting in the park at their arranged meeting spot, Keigo's present in hand, waiting; and no minuscule craving for some chewing gum was going to get in the way of Keigo's perfect birthday. Though he really wanted something to chew on, and pineapple/banana was his favourite flavour . . .

No! That would be giving in and letting the craving win! Besides he needed to stay strong for his K-chan, Keigo would never give into such a frivolous thing, ever. So Kamio fought the urge to jump up and get some gum from the nearest corner store and decided to stick it out for the last two minutes that he would have to wait before Atobe arrived. Besides, after Kamio gave Keigo his present he knew that the younger boy would definitely treat him to some gum.


	50. AtobeFuji Business Card

A/N: for **firehazzard** and also continuing on with the "Happy birthday Keigo" theme I've got going #again glomps K-chan#

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a prompt in a review!

**Atobe Keigo / Fuji Syusuke**

**business cards**

It was true that at times Atobe could act a little like a spoiled child, though he prided himself as being above that. Or at least most of the time he was above that anyway. He had his moments, sure, but who didn't? Ok, there was that time when he wigged out about the thread count only being 379 when he specifically said 400 or the one when he wouldn't talk to the entire tennis club for three weeks because someone used his shampoo; but that would be beside the point.

Because if it was a specific trait of Atobe's that one would consider a fault and one alone, it would not be how spoiled rotten he was or even how he was practically a diva. No, Atobe Keigo's biggest fault was his jealousy with whatever concerned _his_ Fuji. He didn't like all the attention his boyfriend was getting from schools across the world wanting him to chose them, teachers and students alike doting upon him, editors and critics loving his photo's, and other photographers wanting to take pictures of him. Though it was the last one that really got to Atobe.

"And what where you doing over there?" Atobe inquired as if he didn't care, because really, he didn't. Sitting comfortably in the cushy purple chair in the café, Atobe sipped his rapidly cooling decaf, lactose free, frappuccino while staring at Fuji from the corner of his eyes.

Fuji just smiled at Atobe and sat down on the armrest of his chair before wrapping his arms around Keigo's shoulders. Planting a soft kiss on Keigo's cheek, Fuji giggled before responding, "That's the editor of BL Monthly, he wanted me to do a photo shot for them. So I gave him my business card and told him to give me a call this week."

Keigo's eyes narrowed, "I don't like him, cancel."

Another giggle, "Don't like him why?"

Keigo's eye twitched, "He looked at you wrong."

More giggling, "You say everyone looks at me wrong."

Keigo's glare intensified, "Because they do."

Syusuke sighed then gave Keigo a soft kiss on the lips, "So? I only look at you."


	51. BuntaTomoka Pancakes

A/N: this is the third of THREE drabbles for Ahotep, the second person to actually request. And good god, its taken me a long time to get this one out OO gomen I really couldn't think of anything for awhile, so it just kinda sat there poking me until now ;; yeah, well, better late then never right? --;;

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a **prompt** in a review!

**Marui Bunta / Tomoka**

**pancakes**

The Seigaku ichenen walked calmly onto Rikkai's school ground, intent on finishing her mission to the upmost satisfaction of her sempai. With the special box of baked goods held protectively in her arms, Tomoka strode purposely over the tennis courts located on the grounds, hoping to find the Rikkai regular as fast as humanly possible. She licked her lips nervously and gave a look to the package she was carrying, Inui-sempai's glasses has an evil gleam to them when he was handing it to her. Thinking back on it, Tomoka really didn't know if she should trust what was in it and the question of giving it to Yanagi-san didn't seem like the nicest thing to do.

So intent on thinking about the proper course of action, Tomoka didn't even notice the taller boy in her path before it was too late. Thankfully two fairly strong, though delicate, arms grabbed her before she could hit the ground and steaded her. Tomoka looked up into the worried face of what had to be one of the most adorable boys she had ever seen. The boy with the bubble-gum pink hair released her shoulders and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You ok?" Bunta asked the slightly shaken girl he had just run into, sharp eyes noticing the package in her arms.

"I'm fine, thank you," Tomoka gave the older boy a smile, then noticed the opportunity she was just handed, "Um, do you think you could give this to Yanagi-san? Inui-sempai told me to give it to him . . ."

Bunta looked down at the box that Tomoka held out, noticing instantly that it was from a bakery and smiled kindly at her, "Of course! I'll give it to him after practice."

After the exchange Tomoka quickly left the foreign grounds of Rikkai, happy that her task was complete. The scream of pain that echoed behind her only caused Tomoka to increase her pace. It seemed that Inui-sempai had indeed done something horrifying to the pancakes inclosed in the innocent looking cardboard box.


	52. AtoJi Food Fight

A/N: this one is for the very talented and beautiful **missmalfoy18. **I was sitting in religion class board out of my skull and _BAMPH!_ This came to me cool huh? I hope you like my attempt at fluff XP ((which is really hard to write when listening to Diru 24/7 O.O)) On a side note: a) good god this is pure and utter _crack_ and b) I haven't updated in forever!! Gomen!! ;.;

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a **prompt** in a review! (And if its an OT3 or something like that I might just be swayed if I like/can write the characters)

**Atobe Keigo / Akutagawa Jirou **

**Food Fight**

Sitting in the large and spacious Hyotei cafeteria, Atobe calmly ate his lunch while conversing lightly with the rest of the regulars as per usual. Well, he wasn't really talking to Jiroh at the moment as the boy was currently "sleeping" with his head on Atobe's thigh, but the diva wasn't complaining. All in all it was an average lunch period for the tennis buchou: love confessions, hero-worshiping, peace treaties with the Go club, tribute paid from the football, ping-pong and fencing clubs. In actuality the day seemed to be going better then normal, or at least it had been.

"Well then, it's Taki's own fault for having to-" Atobe stopped mid-sentence as he felt something lukewarm and lumpy smack into the back of his neck and stick there. He blinked twice in shock that some plebeian had the audacity of throwing something at him, let alone actually _hitting_ him, He slowly reached behind his head and scraped part of the offending object off. Pulling his hand away he stared down at the lumpy mashed potatoes now coating his slender fingers.

By now the entire table was silent, waiting to see Atobe's reaction. No one knew what the diva's next move would be, but they knew that someone was going to pay very dearly. What happened next was completely unexpected, even Atobe was shocked. An entire volley of the offending mashed potatoes flew through the air, centering in on the tennis regulars. Atobe gasped as more of the lukewarm goop landed on his cheek and splattered into his hair.

Sitting on the other end of the table, Ohtori could swear he could hear Atobe's teeth grinding as the Diva glared at the offenders; the Baseball club. Though when Atobe's twitch finally became to great for him, Ohtori wasn't ready for what his buchou declared; even if Oshitari was grinning evilly like he knew it was coming from the very start.

"This means WAR!!" Atobe yelled out as he protectively wrapped one arm around Jirou, who by this time had managed to crawl almost completely into Atobe's lap. Snapping his fingers to get Kabaji's attention, Atobe continued, "Kabaji, throw for ore-sama!"

A grunted 'Usu' was the last thing heard before utter chaos engulfed the cafeteria. Grabbing one of the blue plastic trays for a shield, Atobe held it over his and Jiroh's head as he whispered into the blonde's ear, "Ready to run?"

"Hai, Tobe-chan," Jiroh replied earnestly as he unwrapped his legs from Atobe's waist and placed his feet on the ground, "Whenever you are."

With a wolfish grin, Atobe pulled Jiroh so that they were standing. The two then began their sprint towards the closest exit, makeshift shield in hand. Dodging the flying chunks of salad and lumps of potatoes, the two of them closed in on the doorway. Atobe cursed and skidded to a halt as their path became blocked by the baseball clubs star shortstop. He glared at their newest obstacle; who was packing a fresh garden salad as ammo, complete with thick tomato slices and a liberal amount of balsamic vinegar dressing.

"You wont get away with this." Atobe growled at the slightly shorter boy, ready to use his tray in a moments notice, "I'll have you expelled."

"Just try it, prissy tennis boy." And with that, the shortstop launched his attack. Iceberg lettuce went flying through the air, only to connect with the blue food tray with a sickening squish. Balsamic dressing splattered everywhere and dripped onto Atobe's custom made leather Birkenstocks. In a desperate attempt to flee, Atobe whipped the salad-covered tray at the boy before quickly dodging around him and pulling Jiroh through the door.

Safe under Atobe's protective arm, Jiroh gave a quick glance back to see if they were out of harms way. He gasped as he saw what could only be a bowl of chocolate pudding with whipped cream headed straight for his head. Atobe heard his startled gasp and quickly pulled Jiroh into his arms; effectively shielding the smaller blond from the incoming attack.

The sound of the pudding hitting Atobe reverberated through Jiroh's ears. Atobe didn't let the injury slow him down though and he quickly picked Jiroh up bridal style before sprinting the last 50 feet to freedom. Slightly out of breath, he slowly set Jiroh down, one arm still wrapped around his shoulders.

"Tobe-chan, you took chocolate pudding for me!" Jiroh's brown eyes where wide with adoration and concern as he quickly checked Atobe over, "Are you ok?"

Atobe smiled at the worried blond in his arms and with his most charming grin soothed his concerns, "Of course I am Jiroh, now you didn't get any one you did you?"

Jiroh gave Atobe one of his cutest giggles and gave Atobe a long look before pulling his buchou's head down and giving him a kiss. Before Atobe could respond, Jiroh pulled away and giggled again then licked some of the pudding and whipped cream off of the shell of the diva's ear, "We should go clean you up."


	53. ZukaAtoFuji New Competition

A/N: woosh, look at me go! XD this one is for **yaelifivefour**. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you can catch the reference to the movie in here I will do whatever drabble you request next (or one that you have already requested)! oh, I think my drabbles have morfed into ficlets XD though I don't think anyone on is complaning

**Tezuka Kunimitsu -Fuji Syusuke (cameo by Atobe Keigo)  
New competition**

There where very few things that Tezuka Kunimistu could not endure with a straight face devoid of emotion. He could even face the threat of the horrid concoctions that Inui came up with without even flinching. But there where something that even he couldn't face without giving away some form of emotion. Things like great amounts of pain (especially when it came to his shoulder), times when his grandmother would fret over him, or Fuji Syusuke. Though the later was normally the worst out of them all as no matter what he did, Fuji would some how course some form of emotional response out of the stoic buchou.

Trying not to show his irritation at his current situation, Tezuka gave the smaller boy standing beside him his trademark 'what-are-you-planing-and-why-are-we-here?' look™. Fuji only gave him an adorable smile and a giggle before pulling him into the clothing boutique in front of them. He knew from the moment Fuji told him that the two of them where going out today that he should have never crawled out of bed. This was only confirming his suspicions as he was dragged through what had to of been the most expensive, high-end store he had ever entered in his life.

"Fuji, why are we here?" Tezuka asked as calmly as he could when they had finally stopped at a rack of shirts. He had caught a glimpse of a few price tags along the way and was almost sickened at what he saw. He could get at least two good racquets for the price of just one of the plain black leather belts hanging on the wall a few feet away; that just wasn't right.

"To shop." Was the only answer he got out of the now far to enthusiastic tensai. Fuji started to pull random shirts of the rack and hold them up to Tezuka's chest before shaking his head and putting them back on the rack. Just as Tezuka was going to inquire as to what the hell Fuji was doing Tezuka saw someone approaching them from the corner of his eye and groaned; he really should have stayed in bed today.

"Ore-sama sees you're here early, Fujiko. Just couldn't wait, hmm?" Atobe drawled smugly as he came up behind Fuji and rested one arm on the brunet's shoulder. He gave Tezuka an appreciative look over as Fuji continued to hold up the shirt he was currently scrutinizing, "The cut is very fitting, but perhaps a slightly darker shade? The pale lavender just doesn't suit his hair as much as it should."

"That's what I was thinking as well, but you know how hard it is to get a second opinion with him." Fuji giggled slightly before looking over his shoulder at Atobe as he put the shirt back on the rack, "But enough of that, how are you today?"

Atobe snickered as he practically draped himself over Fuji to start sifting through the rack, "Perfect as usual, and you?"

Another giggle, "Oh as well as I can be with trying to fix this." as Fuji said 'this' the gestured vaguely to Tezuka or more accurately to what he was wearing. It seemed Fuji wasn't the only one who questioned Tezuka's fashion sense as Atobe nodded in agreement with the statement.

"Well lets get this fashion nightmare fixed before ore-sama goes blind and has to sue. Casual or something more formal?" Atobe inquired, once again giving Tezuka a thorough look over.

"I think casual will be just fine, you know a nice proper shirt and perhaps a pair of nice black pants." The two of them seemed to have forgotten completely that Tezuka was right in front of them and could hear everything they said.

"Stiff collar or something more touchable?"

"Stiff, to accent his angles, maybe something in a rich lavender or more of a burgundy."

"Hmmm, agreed. Slacks or Leather?"

"Do I get a say?" Tezuka butted in. He was sick of the other two ignoring him, though he knew he should have most likely used this opportunity to have escaped.

"No." Both Atobe and Fuji shot him a dangerous look before going back to their polite bantering about what kind of shoes would look best on Tezuka. After what seemed like an eternity for the stoic buchou (in reality it was more like three minutes) Fuji and Atobe pushed him into a dressing room, complete with new clothes, accessories, and one pair of underwear.

A soft knock on the dressing room door brought his attention away from looking more closely at the underwear package in his hands, "You are going to have to put the thong on to try the leather pants, otherwise they wont fit."

Fuji's cheerful voice left Tezuka mortified as he stood in the room and he quickly looked down to see if Fuji was telling the truth. His eyes widened at the sight of the violet silk thong that peeked out mockingly from between the black leather pants and a designer lavender stiff collared dress shirt. It was then that he realized he was indeed in hell therefore was still asleep and in bed, or perhaps he had just died and this was for that one time he forgot about Fuji's birthday two years ago.

Out side the room Atobe and Fuji calmly sat waiting for Tezuka to change; still conserving over anything and everything they could possibly think of. Atobe fell silent then finally asked Fuji something that he had been wondering about for some time now, "So why did you decide to take Tezuka out for a new wardrobe change now?"

Fuji giggled again and told Atobe flat out the whole petty purpose of it, "Well you see me and Yukimura-chan have a little competition going on at the moment to see who can get their boyfriend to dress with the best fashion sense. Seeing as both Sanada and Tezuka are both fashion impaired its an even fight."

"So what do you get if you win?"

That made Fuji smile wider, "A Canadian loonie."


	54. KiriharaMizuki Zipper

A/N: holy hell, been a while ne? #shoots self# here's the deal people, this is the start of the giant update of d00m! that's right, I'm back! Tada! It might be a little iffy from here 'til around Jan.7th but after that I'm back for good! ((at least till the next big homework load comes X . x ))

Christmas Motivation/Motivation/Payment to **stolenfaith98** on LJ!!

**Kirihara Akaya / Mizuki Hajime  
zipper**

"Blasted . . . stupid . . . asshole . . . piece a . . . . fucking . . . junk . . ."

It was early in the morning and Kirihara was trying his best to keep his cursing quiet so it wouldn't wake the other person in the room. This was quite a task for the young Rikkai ace seeing as his zipper was being less then cooperative. He had under half an hour to be at school and morning practice that in itself would be a task, but now he had to get dressed in the dark (ok, he did that normally), be as silent as humanly possible (that was something he had to a lot as well), rummage up some change for the bus (most likely stolen from the jar on the desk), and get his stupid. zipper. to. _close._

"Mmmmmm . . . . Kaya-kuuuuun . . . . come back to bed."

Kirihara swore under his breath, it seemed that he had failed at keeping quite, _once_ _again_. After giving one last futile attempt at closing his zipper he turned around and stared at his boyfriend sprawled under his royal purple sheets, "It's Wednesday baka, I've got morning practice and I actually attend it unlike some people."

Mizuki pouted cutely from atop of his favourite satin pillow before giving Kirihara a devious smile, "But wouldn't you rather stay here with me? Even your clothing wants you to say . . ."

Abruptly stopping trying to jimmy his zipper, Kirihara looked into Mizuki's eyes with his mouth wide, "You broke my zipper! You did it so I wouldn't be able to go to school today because I only have one uniform here!"

Mizuki merely smiled innocently, "Me? I wouldn't do _that_, would I?"

"You _asshole_!" Kirihara growled before pouncing on his boyfriend, effectively pinning him to the bed. With a snarl he promptly started to tickle the older boy until he was writhing and begging for forgiveness.

Mizuki was flushed, panting heavily underneath Kirihara, who held both his wrists in one hand. His dark curls covered his eyes but Kirihara wasn't looking there, his gaze was focused on Mizuki's moist parted lips. As he forced Mizuki to face him with his free hand and hungrily kissed him, the thought of going to school completely left Kirihara's mind.


	55. MomoKai Umbrella

A/N: This one is for the wonderful **tohshimari** on LJ! Animal umbrellas 3

**Momoshirou / Kaidoh  
Umbrella**

Staring out the clubroom window, Kaidoh watched the rain coat the tennis courts. It seemed that practice was going to be cut short, exactly the same as yesterday. Beside him Kikumaru-sempai was loudly complaining to Fuji-sempai about how unfair it was; he had really wanted to show the tensai his new move. Kaidoh really didn't pay much attention to exactly what his sempai was going on about as he was mulling over how lucky he was to have gotten out of the doubles practice with Momoshirou.

It had been a train wreck just waiting to happen, Kaidoh didn't even think that he had touched a tennis ball more then 4 times before the two of them where at each others throats, _again_. Thankfully Oishi-sempai had separated the two before Tezuka_-_buchou had seen them and assigned laps. Unfortunately shortly after the rain had started and they once again had been unable to complete one game of tennis.

Kaidoh turned away from the window and pulled his coat on before taking his umbrella out of his backpack. He quickly walked out the door and put up his pale yellow duck umbrella then walked out into the rain. Before he got even five steps away from the clubroom he heard a loud amused cackle behind him.

Kaidoh turned to see Momoshirou pointing and laughing at him. It seemed that the loud mouth found his favourite umbrella highly humorous. Kaidoh gave his umbrella a quick glance to see if the baka had taped a note on it that said "Point and Laugh" or something equally stupid without him noticing but he found nothing there. The cute duck face was just as adorable as it should be, the little orange duck beak was poking out strait, everything looked just as it should.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kaidoh growled at the laughing Momoshirou.

Momo snickered more before pulling himself together enough to talk, "Your umbrella . . . . its . . . it's a . . ._duck_!"

Kaidoh bristled at Momo's rude comment before snipping back, "It was a gift!"

By this time the two of them had gathered the attention of some of the other regulars, mostly their sempai as they where the last to leave. Fuji and Kikumaru where watching from the relative safety of the over hang in front of the door, everyone else held up behind them. Before Momo could embarrass Kaidoh any further Kikumaru decided to step in and save him.

"Kaidoh-kun, your umbrella matches mine!" Kikumaru exclaimed happily as he put his own up, a pink kitty who's ears stuck out the top.

Kaidoh blushed slightly as Kikumaru came up beside him, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. Just when the second year didn't think it could get any worse, Fuji decided to make it so by putting up his own white bunny umbrella. Kaidoh had never wanted to die more then that moment. He had a feeling who had gotten him his favourite umbrella and left it in his backpack and it wasn't his mother.


	56. ShishidoOotori Balloon

A/N: this one is for the very wonderful **missmalfloy18** #cough#firefly31#cough# XD The next one will most likely be no earlier then Friday . . . . because I have a really big fic to finish or else I am dead O.o

**Shishido Ryou / Ootori Choutarou **

**Balloon**

It was a stupid idea, a very stupid idea. Actually if he allowed himself to think on it a little longer he found he came to the conclusion that not only was it stupid but it was the most fucking retarded thing he had ever come up with in his whole damn life. He knew the other boy would like it, but that wasn't the point. The point was it was stupid and it was still going to be stupid even when his kouhai saw it and declared he loved it. Though that could just be because he would _feel_ stupid doing it, but he refused to even entertain that thought.

So that left him here, standing in front of Ootori's door in the fucking freezing cold freezing his fucking ass off. Tucked safely behind his back so that the taller boy wouldn't be able too see it when he opened the door was a single helium filled, red balloon. He was pretty sure the fucking thing was shriveling up in the damn cold air and he thought he should just pop the asinine thing and get the hell out of their before the Ootoris realized someone had been standing on their front porch for the past fifteen minutes. Unfortunately when he was just about to do that exact thing, his plans were foiled.

"Sh-Shishido-sempai!"Ootori was shocked to see the person who he was just about to go see standing at his door. His shock quickly turned into concern, "Come in quicky sempai! Or else you'll catch a cold!"

Shishido cursed internally at being found before he could escape but stepped inside non the less - it was fucking cold out there! Seeing Ootori's worried look he gave the poor kid a smile and remembered the entire reason he was there in the first place. Mentally kicking himself, he quickly held out the red balloon, that just as he suspected, had shrunken in the damn cold and now wasn't floating as high as it should be. Stupid fucking thing.

His kouhai's face lit up as if Christmas had come early as he took the balloon from Shishido. Shishido couldn't help but smile at the expression on Ootari's face, even he was not immune to the boy's cuteness. Though when Ootari's face turned from ecstatic to a mix of confused curiosity, Shishido's smile turned into embarrassment.

"You said you wanted a balloon after you watched that music video . . . ."

The crushing glomp Shishido received at his statement, though slightly painful, was actually quite nice. Though from that moment on he would never again ask what kind of music Ootori listened to. That boy-band from Korea was just too much for his brain to handle, they were for _girls_.


	57. KiriSaeki Scarf

**A/N:** done at stolenfaith98's house so these ones could be considered as her's XD

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a **prompt** in a review!(And if its an OT3 or something like that I might just be swayed if I like/can write the characters)

**Kirihara X Saeki**

**Scarf**

"What are you doing?" Kirihara asked as he eyed his boyfriend skeptically. It's not that he didn't trust him or anything, its just he had the weirdest ideas at times and this was one of them.

"Sharing my scarf!" Saeki smiled cutely as he wrapped one end of his ridiculously long scarf around Kirihara's neck, "You looked cold."

"You're going to strangle me!" Kirihara tried to fight the smiling boy off, but when Saeki gave him one of his 'but-don't-you-love-me?' looks The Rikkai ace had no choice but to surrender to the cuteness of his boyfriend, "Fine, fine, I'll wear it with you, but only this time you got it?"


	58. AkuMomo Smoke Detector

**A/N:** done at stolenfaith98's house so these ones could be considered as her's XD

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a **prompt** in a review!(And if its an OT3 or something like that I might just be swayed if I like/can write the characters)

**Akutsu X Momo**

**Smoke detector**

Momoshiro sat up quickly yelling as his peaceful dreams where broken by a loud beeping noise that sounded strangely like smoke detector. He looked left and right in fright, trying not only to figure out where the fire was but also where the hell he was. Jumping off of the red vinyl couch, he stumbled towards what must have been the door of some kind of office. Still slightly asleep, he only noticed the other person when he ran into them and almost fell to the floor. Holding tightly onto the man's arms Momoshiro started to warn him (even though he was just muttering) about the fire.

Akutsu Jin looked down at the muttering idiot clinging onto him and wrinkled his nose in disgust before promptly knocking him out.


	59. KiriMiz Tampon

**A/N:** done at stolenfaith98's house so these ones could be considered as her's XD

If you want a drabble for yourself, just leave the two (or one) characters that you want and a **prompt** in a review!(And if its an OT3 or something like that I might just be swayed if I like/can write the characters)

**Kirihara Akaya X Mizuki Hajime**

**Tampon**

Kirihara sometimes wondered if his boyfriend was actually a guy and not some creepy stalker hermaphrodite. In the beginning of their relationship he would never have thought something outlandish as that, but after many little . . . incidences Kirihara began to wonder. There was that one time though that stood out in his mind, something that he could never forget –even if he wanted to.

Japanese literature was always one of Kirihara's weaker subjects, so he would have Mizuki help him with some of the more boring parts. Sitting at the older boy's desk, Kirihara was doodling on the sheet of paper that he suppose to be writing notes on as Mizuki read the text out loud. Due to Mizuki's endless talking in his drawling 'I am superior then thou' voice, Kirihara didn't notice the rhythmic 'plip . . . plip . . .' until Mizuki promptly gave out a girly screech.

"Your bleeding!"

Kirihara quickly looked up and as he opened his mouth ask what the hell Mizuki was talking about the tangy taste of blood dripped into his mouth. He quickly whipped his upper lip with the back of his hand and was slightly surprised to find it smeared with red. He blinked at it then put his hand up to his nose to attempt to stop the blood flow but Mizuki was already one step ahead of him.

"Here, use this." A tampon was in his extended hand.

"What the hell?" Kirihara exclaimed loudly though muffled slightly. He didn't think he even wanted to know why Mizuki had one of those . . . . . things. Looking at Mizuki as if he was an alien from another planet Kirihara just let the blood drip through his fingers.

"Just stick it up your nose so we can get back to working!"


	60. SanaYuki Uniforms

A/N: Because everyone wants to know the _true_ reason why Rikkai chose that god ugly yellow.

**Sanada Genichirou / Yukimura Seiichi**

**Uniforms**

* * *

After sitting in the empty classroom for over an hour, arguing about every last decision; both Yukimura and Sanada were starting to get sick of look at the other. Now with only a few more issues left to cover, Yukimura was hoping that his fukou-buchou would just agree with him so they could get the hell out of there. Unfortunately it didn't seem that the taller boy was going to cooperate.

"What's wrong with the green?" Yukimura almost shouted, "It's a perfectly normal colour!"

Sanada merely stared at his buchou, "Yamabuki already ordered green uniforms, that's what."

"But this is a different shade of green and we wouldn't be using yellow as an accent colour." Yukimura shot back.

"No green, it's as bad as that disgusting shade of purple-"

"Lavender," Yukimura cut him off, "The colour is lavender."

Sanada rolled his eyes, "it's still ugly."

Yukimura twitched, now he knew for a fact that Sanada was just trying to piss him off. It was all because of the stupid date that he had to cancel and his fukou-buchou was still a little sore about it. Glaring at the other boy, Yukimura had to restrain himself from grinding his teeth; it wasn't his fault that his mother got random impulses and dragged him off to his relatives for the day.

"Okay then, what colour would you like for the uniforms? Seeing as anything I like is 'ugly'."

The taller boy smirked and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Black."

Yukimura just blinked at him before our right laughing. After Sanada just glared at him and didn't start laughing along he tried to quell his laughter, "You're joking right?"

The other boy just continued to glare.

"We would die out there in black! Besides you know how black makes me look sickly pale, not to mention Yanagi." he shivered at the thought, "No black."

"Then what about a dark red?" Sanada spat back, as if daring his buchou to come up with a reason why it would be a bad choice.

"It would clash not only with my lucky green headband but Marui's hair, and just think what it would look like when Kirihara got all demonic on us." Yukimura's previous amusement had now since vanished and his glare had returned full force, "Just . . . . no."

By now he could hear the comforting sound of Sanada's teeth grinding. It made him feel better by knowing he had restrained himself from doing so. He had to resist the urge to smirk as Sanada's cell phone went off - his parents wanted him home it would seem.

After a quick conversation with what probably was his mother, Sanada returned the phone to his pocket and stood. Giving his buchou a stern look he gave one final request, "Just nothing . . . bright."

Yukimura nodded, holding back his demonic grin until Sanada had left the room. He quickly flipped through the colour choices until he found the most obnoxious yellow he could and chuckled. True it was a horrendous colour, but out of them all it would look the worst on Sanada..


	61. Yukimura Birthday

AN: This one wasn't requested by anyone, but being it was Yukimura Seiichi's b-day yesterday, I had to give him _something_!

**Yukimura Seiichi**

**Birthday**

"Niou, you're too loud . . ."

"No I'm not! Just keep moving."

"Ita! Fukou-buchou that was my foot!"

"Shut up Kirihara . . ."

"Shhhhhhh! He'll hear us!"

"There is only a 17.02 percent chance that Yukimura-buchou is awake, we should be fine."

The muffled, hushed whispers were faint, but even in his half-asleep state, Yukimura managed to catch some of them. Hoping that he was merely dreaming, he shifted slightly and buried his face into his pillow trying to fall back asleep. A soft thump at the end of his bed followed by a muttered curse made him open one eye slightly as he tried to see who was their without them knowing he was awake.

The room was still very dark but he could make out the vague shape of at least a few people in his room. Preferring to watch them silently, Yukimura observed them mulling around his room for what had to of been twenty minutes before settling along the walls and one or two of them sitting down on the few chairs in the room.

"How long do we wait?"

"Five more minutes? I unno . . ."

"I'd say there is a 84.7 percent chance that he is already wake and is just staying quiet to see what we're going to do."

Yukimura smiled to himself, giving into the urge to respond to Renji's statistic, "I'd give it a 100 percent chance, Renji"

"Yukimura!"

"Buchou!"

"Seiichi!"

There was a quick shuffling of feet then an eerie silence before the lights were flicked on and Yukimura was promptly assaulted with packages, presents and a chorus of "happy Birthday to you", complete with four different terms of address.

"Here buchou! Open mine first!" Kirihara was practically bouncing as he all but forced a large, green bag into Yukimura's arms.

Not to be out done, Marui quickly pulled the large bag away and replaced it with his own present, smiling widely, "I think you'll like mine more, buchou."

Watching Kirihara and Marui start to squabble like children, dragging in Sanada then Niou fairly quickly, Yukimura couldn't help but laugh. Felling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Renji smiling down at him.

"Happy birthday, Seiichi."

Smiling back at his friend Yukimura chuckled, "Why thank you Renji."


	62. Yukimura Disconnected

A/N: wow, it's been _forever_ since I've posted a drabble O.o I have a few more lurking around, but they're for a community on LJ and wont be posted anywhere until they're up there XD Well, now that school will be over soon, hopefully there will be more drabbles .

* * *

**Yukimura Seichii  
Disconnected**

The room was cold, but he was use to it by now. Looking out the window, watching the first snowfall silently, Yukimura found himself almost disconnected from the world. It was a strange feeling, as if time had stopped only for him and everyone around him kept moving. Moving away from this moment where he was, seemingly trapped for eternity.

A sad smile worked its way onto his face; as much as he hated to be left behind he somehow found this moment peaceful. A quiet lull where he could just simply be; not have to worry about anything in the world and merely exist. It was a welcome change because for once it wasn't him that was being relied on, not that he didn't like to be the one in control of the situation; just, sometimes, he liked to be treated as what he was. A teenager, not some invincible demon, the ever-knowing buchou or some god with a mortal's body; he was only human and sometimes he wished other people would see that too.

The snow continued to fall and started to build up along the outside window ledge. Flexing his toes slightly, he wondered if he could convince one of the nurses to let him go outside for a little bit. It was something of a tradition for him to go out in the first snow and he idly wondered if his younger sister was doing just that. Last year the two of them had attempted to build a giant snow castle, even if they knew there was not enough snow to do so. In the end they ended up with the usual snowman that they made every year.

He wondered who's scarf it would be wearing this year.


	63. SanaYuki Emotions

A/N: Apparently I had more drabbles then I thought, go me! Anywho, this was actually _suppose_ to be the start to a Tango Pair fic and as you can see, that never happened XD ((I just can't break up Sanada and Yukimura))

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou / Yukimura Seichii  
Emotions**

Anger. Frustration. Hate.

The words seemed to adequately describe now he was feeling. If would be the safest thing to label it as. The inability to do anything, unable to either help or hider drove him mad. So he focused on that anger, it covered up the other emotions that he pointedly refused to acknowledge.

Helplessness. Fear. Desperation.

They were Rikkai, the three demons, they were _untouchable_. Yet the strongest of them was now confined to a hospital bed, unable to even breath on his own. It was something that seemed completely impossible to him though that didn't stop it from happening.

Denial. Emptiness. Alone.

So he tried to fill the gap that Yukimura left behind. An impossible task but impossible things happened so easily now. If something like that could happen to Yukimura, who knows what could befell him.


	64. KiriMiz Silk

**A/N:** Just done to get my muse back. Prompted by stolen-faith98 on LJ. After I finish the next tentacle I will be writing lots of drabbles .

* * *

**Kirihara Akaya / Mizuki Hajime  
Silk**

* * *

Mizuki's room in his dormitories was very . . . organized for lack of a better way to describe it. Kirihara could never say that they other boy was messy, it's just his sense of style was . . . odd.

No, it was girly.

Kirihara didn't feel like being polite about it because, bluntly, it wigged him out a little. Mizuki's walls were covered with lots of girly things, not enough to clutter the walls, just nick-knacks and other things Kirihara really didn't like to think about or look at. Mizuki's mirror was way to big and fancy for any guy and he could have sworn that he had seen a fluffy purple diary with a fluffy purple pen to match it on the desk one time.

Though none of those things came close to the absolute terror that was the combination of Mizuki's closet and his bed.

His closet was a mass of purple; frilly, silky, satiny, lacy, puffy, and every shade of purple known to man and a few that weren't. Some things were patterned, others weren't, some had other colours besides purple on them, colours like pink, baby blues and pastel greens, and every last single thing in that closet was gaudy and terrifying as hell.

Well, except for that really nice pale lavender shirt that was almost white and practically see though. It had a really low neck and it showed of Mizuki's collarbone and would slip off his shoulders sometimes – but that's not really important.

The bed . . . the bed was a shrine to everything purple and silky. Everything was one hundred percent Chinese silk, the sheets, the pillows, the duvet cover, _everything_. Even the royal purple bed skirt that was frilly with lace trim was silk. What made it worse was the fact that it wasn't the original bed that had come with the room. Oh no, Mizuki would have never slept on a mere single bed, he had some how fit a queen sized monstrosity into the room with enough space left over for everything else.

The only thing that gave Kirihara a little relief was the fact that the walls where a normal cream colour.

Though, that could be because Mizuki had been banned from painting them.


End file.
